


Empire State of Mind

by Falling4You_MN



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Jughead is a celebrity, M/M, NYU - Freeform, New York City, Sweet Pea and Jughead are Twins, based on Sprouse Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling4You_MN/pseuds/Falling4You_MN
Summary: What happens when a small town girl moves to New York City only to meet one of her all time favorite childhood stars? And what happens when that star falls for her? Will they be able to make their conflicting worlds work, or will it end in disaster?Or I have a running fantasy about meeting Cole at NYU so here it is :)Note: I do not own the characters, just the story.Tumble with me @fallingforyoumnSecond Note: I did not attend school in NYC. All my information is based on loose research, TV, my own college experience, and imagination.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Welcome to New York

With a deep breath, Betty stepped out of the cab in front of her dorm at NYU. After all these years of wishing herself out of her small town existence, she finally made it. New York City. The land of dreams.  
Betty had been dreaming of this moment since she was a little girl. Growing up in a small town, she had always dreamed of living in a big city. She was constantly a big fish in a small pond of her hometown of Riverdale. She was everyone’s golden girl; the perfect All American daughter. Her family was beloved in the community. And while she would categorize her upbringing as good; she desperately craved the anonymity of the big city. She took great comfort knowing she could walk on the sidewalk and no one would know her name.  
Betty grabbed her two bags from the back of the cab and made the treck to her dorm. When she entered, it was clear her roommate was already in.  
“Betty!” a high-pitched voice screeched. “Its so good to meet you!”  
“It’s nice seeing you in person, Veronica,” Betty replied, giving the girl a hug. With Betty living in Riverdale, she had not been able to meet her roommate in person, but they had several FaceTime calls to get to know each other and plan for their dorm. Veronica was a New York bred socialite. Her father was a real estate tycoon and Veronica had grown up on the Upper West Side. She was at NYU to study business with the plan to take over her father’s empire some day.  
Veronica and Betty could not be further opposites. While Betty was all pink, soft, and light; Veronica was all purple, dark, and proper. Despite their obvious differences, the girls had grown very close through the internet and were very excited to meet in person. Veronica helped Betty unpack and the girls got ready for orientation.  
After a few hours of unpacking and organizing, Betty was beginning to feel settled and was filled with nervous-excited energy for orientation. Something about walking around campus and having a dorm key just made it seem real for her.

“Hello everyone! I am Josie McCoy, and I am your orientation leader. Welcome to NYU!” A bright, beautiful, small black woman shouted to the group of freshman. Betty, Veronica, and their group followed Josie around campus as she pointed out major buildings and explaining campus life.She pointed out the various dining options, academic buildings, and libraries. Campus was beautiful and fairly spread out for being in New York. After the tour and several presentations about campus life and safety, the students were released into life as college students.

Betty transitioned into college academics easily. She was always a good student who loved a challenge. She was attentive in her classes and on top of her assignments and determined to remain that way throughout her college experience. She had decided to major in journalism and political science. She dreamed of working in Washington one day, maybe on a campaign, or an analyst for the New York Times. She had taken a part time job in the student writing center where she helped edit students’ papers.  
It was finally Friday, their first weekend in college. Betty knew Veronica would not allow her to do homework on their first weekend, so she walked into their dorm, ready for whatever plans Veronica was going to throw at her.  
“B! Happy weekend!” She screamed with excitement as Betty entered the room, handing her a flute of champagne. “We survived our first week!” She said as their cheers their glasses together.  
“Thanks, V.” Betty said, taking a sip. “What’s our plan tonight?”  
“What makes you think I have a plan, dear Betty-boop?” Veronica teased.  
“If I know one thing about Veronica Lodge, it is that she always has a plan.” Betty teased back.  
“Well, in this case you’re right!” I have already found where all the parties are happening, and I met the most charming man in my business class who insists we start the night at his rooftop party.”  
Betty was filled with nervous energy. She had been to parties in high school, but she knew everyone at them. This would be her first real party; her first New York party. “What should I wear?” Betty asked, knowing her roommate would love to dress her for the occasion.  
“I am so happy you asked,” Veronica replied, mischief in her eyes.

A few hours and another glass of champagne later, the girls hit the town. Veronica had dressed Betty in a simple white denim skirt with a blue and white striped short sleeve button down and nude block heels. Veronica had tied the shirt up so just a bit of her skin was showing between her skirt and top. Betty felt like herself, but still felt college and party ready.  
The pair approached the historic-looking building and made their way to the roof.  
“Ronnie! You made it!” A tall, very handsome, dark haired man said, pulling Veronica into a hug.  
“Reginald, this is my dearest bestie and roomie Betty. Betty, this is Reginald, my friend from business school.  
“Nice to meet you Betty.” He said, reaching out and shaking her hand. “You can call me Reggie.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Betty replied.  
“You girls need drinks! What’s your poison?” Reggie asked.  
“Oh, what do you think Betty? Vodka crans?” Veronica asked.  
“Sure, sounds great.” Betty replied, following the pair to the drink table.  
After getting the drinks from Reggie, the girls followed him to be introduced to some of his friends.  
“I hear Sweet Pea and Jughead Jones will be here.” Veronica whispered. Sweet Pea and Jughead were famous child actors. They had starred in major movies and sitcoms, and were most famous for a run on a popular Disney Channel show. They had, apparently, taken time away from acting and were both studying at NYU. They would be a year or two above them, Betty speculated.  
The girls mingled with Reggie’s friends for a few minutes, when Betty went to refill her drink. As she reached for the vodka, she bumped hands with someone.  
“Oops, sorry. Ladies first.” The guy said, smiling at her. Betty immediately recognized him as Sweet Pea.  
“Thanks,” Betty replied, filling her cup and handing him the bottle. They weren’t exactly celebrities anymore, but this still was the closest she had ever been to someone famous before. She was a little star struck, and completely unsure how to proceed.  
“Do you like vodka crans?” He asked, noticing Betty reaching for the cranberry juice.  
“Umm, yes, I do…” Betty replied awkwardly.  
“Mind if I make you a drink?” Sweet Pea asked. “If you hate it, I’ll make you something different.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to..” Betty said.  
“I want to, if you’re interested.” He said, sincerity in his eyes.  
“Sure, then.” Betty replied.  
Betty watched carefully as Sweet Pea stirred vodka, cranberry and orange juice in a glass and finished it with a squirt of lime.  
“Here,” he said, handing her the glass with a smile.  
“Thank you,” Betty said, taking a sip. “Oh wow, this is really good.” Betty said.  
“So, what brings you out tonight…” Sweet Pea lingered, waiting for her name.  
“Betty.” She replied.  
“Betty.” Sweet Pea said with a smile. “What brings you out tonight, Betty?”  
“Just celebrating our first weekend of college. My roommate, Veronica,” Betty motioned to her. “Is friends with Reggie, he invited us.”  
“Oh cool, Reggie is a great dude.” Sweet Pea replied. “So is this your first year?”  
“Ya, I am studying journalism.”  
“Oh cool! I’m Film Studies.” Sweet Pea replied. “Hey Danielle!” Sweet Pea shouted to the beautiful girl who walked by.  
“Dan, this is Betty. Her roommate is friends with Reggie. Betty, this is Danielle Dawson, my girlfriend.” Sweet Pea introduced.  
“Nice to meet you,” Betty said, shaking her hand.  
“Pleasure is all mine, I am sure. Sweet, Maria is asking about you, can you excuse us?” She said, pulling her boyfriend away.  
“Nice to meet you Betty, I hope to see you around.” Sweet Pea said.

Betty found herself alone, staring at the New York skyline from the roof. It was beautiful; the sun was setting beyond the skyscrapers.  
“I would give the greatest sunset in the world for one sight of New York’s skyline…” A voice said from behind her.  
Betty turned around to be greeted by the most handsome man she had ever seen.


	2. New York Skyline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead meet, fluff ensues.  
> This is going to be painfully fluffy and romantic until I get the story going, but I promise more drama. Just gotta lay the scene :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment below if you're invested :)

“Ayn Rand” Betty replied, smiling up at the man. He had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. His smile made her feel warm and safe.   
“Wouldn’t have pegged you for a fan of Russian literature.” He said with a smile.  
“Oh ya, and what would you have pegged me for?” Betty teased.  
“Haha, I feel like I might be entering a trap here.” The stranger said with a smile. “So what kind of girl are you?”  
“I think I am just beginning to figure it out.” Betty replied. “What about you?”  
The stranger smiled. “Well, I think I am just beginning to figure it out as well. I’m Jughead.”  
“Betty.”  
“So, are you a freshman?” Jughead asked.  
“Do I give off naive vibes?” Betty teased.  
“No, I was just thinking I would remember seeing someone as beautiful as you around before.”  
“Quite the line, movie star.” Betty said and laughed.  
“Ah, so you know who I am then?” Jughead questioned.  
“Well, Jughead isn’t that common of a name, and I just met your brother, so I put two in two together.”   
“Ah, quite the detective.” Jughead laughed.  
“Well, I do want to be a journalist.” Betty responded.   
“Oh ya? What’s your dream job?” Jughead asked.  
“I’m not sure yet. Maybe work on a political campaign, an analyst for the Times? The world is my oyster, and I just want to discover it.” Betty replied.   
“Quite the answer. A lot better than mine.” Jughead said with a smile.  
“Oh ya, what are you studying?” Betty asked.  
“I am studying archeology. I wanted to get out of my old life, and maybe I have a bit of an Indiana Jones fantasy.”  
“Ah yes, there are so many untapped, haunted tombs out there full of treasure for your exploration pleasure.” Betty teased.   
“You caught me,” Jughead smiled back. “So, tell me about yourself.”  
“What do you want to know?” Betty asked.  
“Everything. Where are you from? What’s your family like? What’s your favorite color? Tv show? Everything.”  
“Well I am from Riverdale, a small town in Minnesota. My parents are Alice and Hal, and I have a sister named Polly. I grew up religious, I went to Catholic school. My favorite color is pink, which is probably a cliche but I actually like it. My favorite TV show is Gilmore Girls. I’m classically trained in ballet, I love musical theater…. I don’t know what else there is to know.”  
“Well, I’m sure there’s a lot more to know, but its a good start.”  
“What about you? What didn’t my J-14 magazines teach me?” Betty asked. She had never been so boldly flirtatious before. She had no idea where this confidence came from.   
“Well I started acting as a baby. It’s kind of the only life I have ever known. My parents are divorced, we spent most of the time with our dad. My mom has been out of the picture for a while. She’s remarried and has a daughter, Sweets and I call her Jellybean. Ummm.. what else… I didn’t go to normal school after 7th grade, I love reading, writing and photography… Shoot this is a way harder prompt than I thought.” Jughead said with a laugh.  
“Haha well, we’ve got plenty of time to learn the rest, right?”   
“Absolutely. Can I refill your drink?” Jughead asked.  
“Sure, thank you. I had…”  
“Vodka, cranberry, orange juice and lime?” Jughead asked, smiling at her.  
“Yes, your brother turned me on to it.” Betty said with a blush.  
“Well it's a Jones’ family recipe.” Jughead said with a wink. 

After they both had full drinks, the pair wandered over to a small table and chairs set up a bit away from the crowd. They talked about everything under the sun. Favorite movies and TV shows, what it was like to grow up in their vastly different hometowns, why they both ended up in New York. Betty had never felt like she had an instant connection like this before. She could talk to Jughead for hours, and, based on Veronica’s arrival, they had been.  
“Betty! I am so sorry I abandoned you! Are you ready to go?” Veronica, clearly drunk, asked as she hugged Betty into her.  
“Oh ya, V, I was perfectly fine. I found some great company.” She said, winking at Jughead.   
“Great! Well I am PLASTERED so we need to go home. And order pizza. I NEVER eat pizza, but I need to soak up this alcohol or Daddy will ABSOLUTELY know I was drinking at brunch tomorrow. Even though I am not sure if he even cares…”  
As Veronica continued to ramble, Betty said “Thanks for the lovely evening. Sorry, I need to take care of her. Roommate code and all.”  
“No, I totally understand. But… ummm….” Jughead replied.  
“What?” Betty asked.  
“Can I get your number?” Jughead asked almost sheepishly.  
“Oh, ya I would love that.” Betty replied, reaching for the Jughead’s phone. After typing in her number, she handed the phone back to him and when their hands touched, it was electric.   
“Well, good night Betty.” Jughead said, kissing her cheek.   
“Good night Jughead. See you soon.” Betty said, blushing from the kiss.   
Betty helped usher her chatty drunk roommate to their dorm and somehow managed to get her into bed. Once she was all set, she laid down in bed to find a text waiting for her.  
Unknown: Hey, its Jughead. I really enjoyed talking to you, and I am wondering if you have plans tomorrow and would like to have dinner with me?  
Betty was giddy. He not only texted her immediately, but was already asking her on a date.   
Betty: I liked talking to you too :) I am free  
Jughead: Great, I will pick you up at 7? What dorm are you in?  
Betty: I am in Greenwich Hall  
Jughead: Sweet, I will meet you out front tomorrow at 7 :)  
Betty: Can’t wait <3  
Jughead: Sleep tight, beautiful <3.  
Betty: Night Juggie

Betty fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. My Heart Beats Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know when you have a plan for a chapter and it totally goes another way? Well thats what this is.
> 
> Betty tells Veronica and her best friend from back home about Jughead. Pining/Angst

Betty had always been a naturally early riser. She liked to embrace the morning and have a full day ahead of her. As a way to train for dance, Betty picked up running, and now that her dance career was over, running was one of her only ways to stay sane and connected to her body. So, despite the alcohol consumed and late night, Betty found herself rising early, tying up her running shoes, and heading out the door for a run around Manhattan.   
There was something eerily beautiful about Manhattan early in the morning. When the streets were not yet bustling, when everything almost felt quiet. Betty had decided to forego headphones this morning and opted for the sounds of New York to push her run. After completing her typical five miles, Betty passed through a coffee shop to pick up scones and lattes for her and Veronica and headed back to their apartment.   
As Betty unlocked and walked in the front door, she was greeted with a very hungover Veronica.   
“Ugh, why did you let me drink so much?” Veronica said, accepting the latte and scone with a kiss to Betty’s cheek.   
“Let you? As I recall we were not together most of the night.” Betty teased.  
“Ya last I remember… WAIT!” Veronica shouted, causing her to wince at the volume. “Ow. Last I remember you were talking to one of those Jones boys!”  
“Well, actually, I talked to both of them.” Betty replied.  
“WHAT! Ow, I really need to stop doing that,” Veronica said, bringing her hand to her forehead. “You’re telling me you flirted up not one, but two movie stars in one night?”  
“Well, I really only flirted with Jughead.” Betty said, smiling as she sipped her latte.   
“Is that who you were talking to when I found you?” Veronica asked.  
“Ya, we sort of hit it off and spent the whole party talking. And…”  
“WHAT?! God I need to stop doing that!” Veronica cried.  
“He asked me out. Tonight. He’s taking me to dinner.”  
“You have been in New York for one week and already have a date with a celebrity. What the heck.” Veronica said, though clearly excited for her new bestie.  
“I know! I can’t believe it. He’s really great, I have never hit it off so quickly with someone.” Betty said, sighing into their couch.  
“What is your dating history?” Veronica asked, curling into the couch taking a bite of her scone.  
“Eh, pretty uneventful. I had one serious boyfriend Sophomore and Junior year of high school, Trevor. He was super sweet, but when we started looking at colleges we realized we wanted very different things and decided remaining friends was better than a messy breakup. I’ve had a few first dates, even less seconds. I guess I am picky.”  
“And this Jones boy meets the standards?” Veronica asked, eyebrow raised.   
“Well he definitely passed the initial phase. We will see after tonight.” Betty replied with a smile. “But I did promise to FaceTime with Archie this morning, mind if I use the room?”  
“Sure, no problem. I need to shower and get ready anyways for brunch with my father. Ugh, hes so going to know I am hungover…” Veronica moaned as she grabbed her shower gear and headed to their bathroom.

Betty got comfortable on her bed and pulled up FaceTime on her Mac. She waited patiently as the call connected her to Archie, her best and oldest friend. The two grew up together, quite literally. The Andrews and the Coopers were next door neighbors and friends long before their kids entered the picture. Archie was born a few months before Betty, and they grew up doing everything together. They walked each other to school in elementary school, were each others backup dates if either was ever single for a school dance, helped each other with their homework, celebrated all their birthdays and holidays together. Archie had decided to go to school at the University of Minnesota in Minneapolis, and this would be the longest the two had ever gone without being together. They had promised a minimum weekly FaceTime and a text a day. He had also promised to fly out for her birthday which was in October.   
Shortly the FaceTime call connected and she was greeted with his flaming red hair and kind face.  
“Betty! I missed you! Hows New York?”  
“I missed you too Archie! It’s amazing. I love it here. How’s the U?”  
“Very different than Riverdale, but I am loving it! The football team is awesome, all the guys are so cool! I love it. How about you? Hows your roommate? Classes?  
“Veronica is great, we’ve become fast friends. We are really different, but that’s what makes it fun. And my classes are great, I am doing well and staying on top of the work, so pray it stays that way,” Betty said with a laugh.   
“Ah, you got it in the bag Betty. You’ve always been the smartest of us all.” Archie replied back with a smile.  
“Any girls catch your eye yet?” Betty teased. Archie was very attractive, and he did date in high school, but never anything serious. He was never without a date to a dance or party, but never anyone serious he couldn’t kindly drop if Betty needed someone.   
“Ah, you know me, keeping the options open,” Archie teased.   
“Arch…”   
“Ya?”   
“I met someone.”  
There was a moment of silence before Archie asked, “already? Who?”  
“Well, do you remember Sweet Pea and Jughead Jones from Disney? Well I met them both at a party last night and Jughead and I hit it off. He’s taking me out to dinner tonight.”  
Another moment of silence passed before Archie replied, “Wow, good for you kid. Is he good enough for you?”  
“Haha, yes. He was very respectful. But it’s just a date. I’ll know more tomorrow.”  
“Wow, I never thought Betty Cooper would get a boyfriend the first week of college.”  
“He’s not my boyfriend. He’s not my anything! It’s one date. I’ve been on first dates.”  
“Ya… Are you sure it’s really him?” Archie asked.  
“Oh my God, yes. Gosh you’re such a big brother.” Betty teased.   
“Ya, whatever. Well good luck on your date tonight. Let’s connect again tomorrow?”   
“Absolutely. Love you Arch!” Betty said.  
“Love you too Betty.” And he signed off. 

Archie pushed back his closed laptop, pulled his arms behind his head, leaned back and sighed. He didn’t know what to expect from the call, but Betty going on a date with a literal movie star was not it. Archie pulled out his phone and looked up Jughead on instagram. He was attractive, obviously. He had that dark and brooding thing Betty seemed to go for; she always was into the pretty boy.   
“Fuck.” Archie mumbled under his breath. He couldn’t believe, after all these years, he still held a flame for that girl. She was the literal girl next door, his perfect match. Everyone who met Betty fell in love with her, and Archie always felt he was just waiting until their timing worked out. He almost asked her out Senior year, but then she got into NYU and he didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on her. But he figured when he came out in October, after a month of proving long distance friendship could work, a relationship was just another step. But the door might be closing, and he literally couldn’t blame her for choosing Jughead.   
Archie grabbed his phone again and texted the third in their musketeer group, Kevin Keller. Kevin was an incredibly sweet, gay guy who grew up with them just down the road. They had all grown up and gone to school together, and it wasn’t until Senior year that Kevin came out as gay. Both Betty and Archie supported him fully, and were with him when he came out to his parents. Surprisingly, despite their Catholic upbringing, all three of their families were very supportive and just wanted Kevin to be happy. Kevin had watched Archie pine for Betty since they were kids, and he knew he would know what to do.  
“Archie, up before noon? What is happening to you?” Kevin laughed as he answered the call.  
“Betty and I were FaceTiming this morning.” Archie explained.  
“How is our dearest Betty?” Kevin asked.  
“She is going on a date tonight. And you’ll never guess with who.” Archie said, disappointment evident.  
“A certain Disney star maybe? Jughead Jones perhaps?” Kevin asked.  
“How did you…”  
“Ah, dearest Archie. You forget my meddling ways. Betty texted me last night that I would never guess who she met, and I did my research. They are the most famous current students; and Sweet Pea has a girlfriend, so it must be tall dark and handsome Jughead Jones.” Kevin explained.   
“You should work for the FBI.” Archie sighed.   
“Still holding a flame for our dear girl?” Kevin asked with sympathy heavy in his voice.   
“I mean, how couldn’t I be? She’s perfect.” Archie said.   
“Arch, you gotta let her figure this out. You want her happy, right? Then let her. And if she comes back to you, then you know its meant to be.”  
“I just thought… I don’t know. I thought we were inevitable. It just feels like she’s never been further, and I don’t know what to do to get her back. It was always supposed to be her and me.”  
“Arch, its a date. Maybe let her go on it before you start planning your ‘does anyone have any objections’ speech, okay?”   
“Ya I guess. Thanks man.”   
After a few more minutes of catching up, they disconnected the FaceTime call.   
“It’s just a date. There’s still hope.” Archie told himself.


	4. My Heart Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates, fluff

Betty could hardly focus on anything other than her date. After FaceTiming Archie and texting Kevin that he had in fact figured out her mystery date, she tried to spend some time in the library getting homework done, but it was a hopeless cause because all she could do was think about the handsome man with piercing blue eyes who she was going to see later. Abandoning her cause, she headed back to her room to get ready for her date. 

Upon inspection of her closet, she huffed loudly and called Kevin.

“What’s up, Buttercup?” Kevin greeted her with his favorite nickname for her. 

“I literally have nothing to wear for this date.” Betty said, exasperated. 

“well , what are the options?” Kevin asked, getting comfortable for the fashion show. Betty held up a variety of dresses she brought to campus, and the two of them had narrowed it down to two. 

“Where is your heiress roommate? Wouldn’t this be up her alley?” Kevin asked.

“She had to meet her parents for something and isn’t back yet! Help me!!” Betty whined. “Oh wait, Archie is beeping in, let me add him.” Kevin swallowed, knowing it would be awkward for the poor boy. 

“Archie! Help me decide on a dress for tonight!” Archie took a deep breath and turned on his friend face. He had become a pro with it over all the years of pining for his best friend. 

“What are my options?” Archie asked, and Betty giggled at the similarity of Kevin’s earlier question.

She showed him the two dresses; a green, form fitting dress with a black leather jacket or a purple fit and flare with flowers. 

“I think I need to see them on, honestly.” Archie said. Betty stood up and changed slightly off camera. After modeling both for her best friends, they decided on the green. 

“It makes your eyes pop,” Archie said. 

Betty thanked her boys, and they chatted with her while she finished her hair and make up. At 10 to 7 Betty got a text that Jughead was downstairs. 

“He’s here! Wish me luck!” Betty squealed with excitement. 

“Good luck babe!” Kevin said. “Have fun Betty,” Archie replied. 

“Love you both!” Betty said, throwing a kiss to the camera. 

Betty hurried down the stairs for her date. When she got to the bottom, she took a few deep breaths and opened the door. Jughead’s back was to her, and he turned around right as she stepped out. He was wearing a black button down shirt and dark jeans, and had a tan suede jacket in his arms. He looked incredible. 

“Wow, you look amazing.” Jughead said, pulling her into a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, so do you.” Betty replied.

“I hope you’re hungry. There is an amazing sushi buffet down the road. Is it okay if we walk?”

“Oh yes, definitely.” 

Jughead grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. Betty loved the way her hand felt in his. His hands were big and strong, but she felt like her tiny fingers fit perfectly with his. As they walked, Jughead pointed out all his favorite spots to get meals or hang out with friends. After a few minutes, they arrived at the restaurant and were escorted by the host to a small table in the back.

Jughead ordered a bottle of Prosecco for the table, and Betty was grateful she did not have to try to use Polly’s ID to be served. They ordered a variety of rolls and ate, drank, and talked to their heart’s content.

For growing up in two vastly different worlds, they seemed so connected, like it was so easy for them to find commonalities and things to talk about. Jughead was genuinely interested in everything Betty had to say and seemed to genuinely enjoy her stories. They talked about theater and art, and he promised to take her to Broadway and the MET someday. She asked what it was like to grow up in the spotlight and what it was like to have a twin. Time flew by, and soon it was 10 p.m. and they departed. 

“My friends are at a Karoake bar down the way, do you want to join them?’ Jughead asked.

“I have my sister’s ID as a fake, will that work?” Betty asked nervously. 

“Oh ya, we know the owner, he knows we aren’t of age but serves us anyway. Sweets and I are good business I guess,” He replied with a smirk. 

The two held hands and made their way to the bar down the road.    
Their hands were stamped and they made their way to a grouping of tables near the front. 

“Hey everyone, this is Betty. Betts, these are my friends. You met Sweets and Dan, next to them is Fangs, Joaquin, Toni, and Cheryl.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Betty said.

“I am going to get a drink, do you want something?” Jughead whispered in her ear; his breath on her neck making her weak in the knees. 

“Oh ya sure, something not too sweet?” Betty asked. He nodded and kissed her temple, and walked away. Betty sat in the open seat next to Toni and Cheryl. 

“Wow, our boy sure is smitten with you.” Toni teased.

“Aw, well hes great.” Betty replied.    
“I am so glad he brought you! Is this weird for a first date?” Cheryl asked. 

“Actually I really like it. Kinda shows he wants me in his life longer than just tonight.” Betty blushed.

“Trust us girl, he totally does. He isn’t much of a dater, typically just co-stars and dates here and there. We rarely meet the girls after a month, let alone a night.” Toni explained. 

Betty smiled with that knowledge when Jughead arrived back with their drinks. He pulled Betty up by her waist and placed her on his lap and then handed her the drink. Jughead pulled her into him and whispered in her ear, “I like you close, is this okay?” 

“More than okay.” Betty replied, leaning into him. They sat like that for a few performances when the group decided Betty needed to try it. 

She got off Jughead’s lap and went to the sign up. She picked a song that she knew she could sing really well and waited her turn. 

She got up and began singing “Jolene” by Dolly Parton. By the last refrain, everyone was in awe of her voice and range, and she received roaring applause from the bar. 

“Dang girl, you got some pipes!” Sweet Pea said, giving her a quick hug.

“Seriously girl, who knew such a tiny thing had such range!” Toni said. 

Betty resumed her place on Jughead’s lap and he pulled her close, “You have the voice of angel, baby. And, for the record, I’d pick you every time.” 

Betty pulled back a little to look into his eyes. She had never felt like this before. An instant connection, crazy chemistry she just couldn’t ignore. Jughead locked eyes with her and started to lean in. His hand came to the back of her neck, and he pulled her in for a kiss. It was pure electricity, fireworks on the fourth of July, the whole shebang. When they pulled back, Jughead rested his forehead on hers and smiled. 

Betty pulled back when she heard cheers from Jughead’s friends. She buried her face into the color of his shirt and Jughead just laughed.

After a few more songs and rounds of drinks, Betty and Jughead decided to leave. They walked home in silence, stopping every few blocks for Jughead to pull Betty into the alley and kiss her breathless. 

When they got to her apartment, Betty stalled with her back to the door. Jughead caged her in with one hand on her waist and the other above her head against the door. 

“I had a great time tonight.” Betty said, looking at him through her eyelashes.

“Me too,” Jughead smiled, leaning down to kiss her. Betty opened her mouth to him, his tongue exploring her mouth, he released her mouth to trail kisses down her jaw and behind her ear. Betty moaned. 

“Now, you can’t be making noises like that in your public hallway,” Jughead teased, but continued his descent down her neck.

Betty opened the door and ushered him into her apartment. It was small, a tiny living room and kitchenette and a bedroom and bathroom for the two girls. She kissed him and led him down to the couch in the tiny living room. She felt her knees hit the couch and leaned back, Jughead climbing on top of her. He continued kissing every inch of her he could reach, and Betty was dying to wrap her legs around him and toyed with the hem of his shirt. Jughead leaned back for a breath and Betty stopped him.

“I…” Betty said nervously.

“Hey, we don’t need to do anything. I wasn’t expecting anything.” Jughead said, brushing her hair out of her face and giving her room to sit up.

“I’m… a virgin. I’m… I’m not like saving myself for marriage or anything but… sex… its a big deal for me.” She nervously explained. 

“We are on your pace, pretty girl.” Jughead said, kissing her lips gently. 

“I like you,” Betty said, avoiding his eyes.

Jughead pulled her chin up to look at him, “I like you too.”

The pair got up and walked to the door. Jughead kissed Betty one more time and promised to call her in the morning. 

“I had a great time, see you soon beautiful.” And with a kiss, he left. 

Betty closed the door and leaned against it, a smile on her face. 

She hadn’t even pulled herself off the door when she got a text with a picture of their first kiss at the bar.

Jughead: Best night. Best date. Best first kiss. Can I see you tomorrow?

Betty: I have homework… Meet me at the library at noon?

Jughead: Study date it is :) good night beautiful

Betty: night Juggie <3


	5. Chapter 5: Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: I have such writers block  
> Also me: writes the longest chapter yet. 
> 
> PG-13 smut ahead

Betty and Jughead’s relationship developed quickly. On Sunday after their first date, Jughead met Betty at the library with coffee. They found a table in a more secluded spot. Jughead sat at the corner by Betty, and pulled her legs onto his lap. All while they were studying, Jughead was drawing small circles on Betty’s ankles. Every few minutes, he would look up and catch her eyes and smile at her.   
“You’re distracting.” Betty smiled.  
“You’re beautiful.” Jughead replied. 

The rest of the week went by quickly. They met for lunch or coffee every day. On Wednesday they attempted a study date at Jughead’s apartment, but that quickly led to them making out on his bed, and Betty officially banned study dates outside the library.   
“I have to actually get work done, Jughead!” Betty giggled as Jughead kissed her neck.  
“Come on, this is human anatomy, isn’t it?” Jughead teased as he nibbled her ear.   
“Too bad that isn’t on the docket this semester. Come on, get up,” Betty said, pushing him off her slightly. She gave him one last gentle kiss before moving to the floor. “Six feet of separation, you stay there.” Betty teased.   
“Fine, fine,” Jughead said, pulling up his book. But he kept looking up at her.  
“I can feel you staring.” Betty said, not looking up from her book.  
“I can’t focus. Can I just cuddle you while you study?” Jughead said with a smile.   
Betty smiled and climbed onto the bed and leaned back against him between his legs. And while she finished her homework, Jughead smiled into her hair and read a book, occasionally giving her hair a kiss.   
Betty left a few hours later, sharing a long kiss at the door.   
“I’ve never seen you like this.” Sweet Pea said once the door was closed. “You’re really into her.”   
“She’s not like every girl. She doesn’t treat me differently because of who I am. She challenges me, makes me want to be better. I don’t know, there is just something about her.”  
“Well, just be careful. She’s a great girl, but you don’t have the best track record, and you could break her heart. She’s not as brave as she seems.”  
“Oh ya, Sweets? And how would you know that?”   
“Because you’re not as strong as you think either.” And with that, he left Jughead to think about what his brother had to say. 

Jughead had planned a surprise date for Betty that following weekend. All she was told was to wear comfortable shoes and to be ready at 10 a.m. Jughead arrived at her dorm at 9:45, three coffees in hand. Veronica answered the door.  
“Good morning Jughead,” Veronica said, graciously accepting her coffee. “You sure know the way to a woman’s heart is through her friend.” She said with a smirk.   
“I am hoping it can be a peace offering for constantly stealing your roommate.” Jughead admitted.   
“Well, you make her happy, and I guess thats all I can ask for. Though tonight we are all going out when you get back, right?”   
“Of course, and, before you ask, I did invite Reggie, and yes, he will be there.”  
“Yay, thanks Jug!” Veronica said with a little clap.   
“What are we cheering about?” Betty asked. Jughead’s breath caught in his throat. Betty was wearing a red, fit and flare dress with little white daisies on it, a denim jacket, and white sneakers. Simple, but on Betty, looked absolutely stunning.   
“Wow, Betts. You look beautiful.” Jughead said. Betty blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear.   
“Aww Betty-boop, you’re so cute!” Veronica said hugging her. “And Jughead was just telling me how he invited Reggie out tonight after your date.”  
“So I will be home in time to go out…” Betty teased, giving Jughead a kiss.   
“And that’s the only information you’re getting.” Jughead said, booping her nose.   
“Ugh. fine. Well, I’m ready,” Betty put her wallet and phone into her mini backpack, accepted the coffee from Jughead, and they were out the door. As soon as they were in the elevator, Jughead pulled Betty into him and gave her a very passionate kiss.   
“Hi,” Jughead said.   
“Hi,” Betty replied, breathless. 

They walked to the train station, and after about an hour arrived at their destination.  
“Coney Island?!” Betty asked with excitement.   
“I thought we could spend the day here and do a little photoshoot.” Jughead said, pulling her waist.   
“Aww, this will be so fun!”   
They spent the day exploring the park, riding rides and playing the games. Jughead loved capturing her joy; Betty was a natural model and quickly becoming his muse.   
As the sun was setting, Betty and Jughead took one last ferris wheel ride.   
“I’ve had the best day Juggie.”  
“Me too,” Betty said, curling into his arm. “Can we take a selfie? Or is that too cliche for your highbrow photography standards?”  
“Your wish is my command.” Jughead replied, pulling out his phone. The first picture was a sweet, smiling one, the sunset in the background. Then Jughead kissed her cheek, and finally, a kiss on the lips. The last picture was of them, foreheads touching, genuine, gentle smiles shared between.   
“You make me happy, Jughead Jones.”   
“You make me happy, Betty Cooper.”

On the train back, Betty pulled out her instagram.   
“Can you send me those selfies?” Betty asked. “Can I instagram them? I don’t want to forget this day.”  
“Oh ya, sure. Just…” Jughead stalled.  
“What?” Betty asked, suddenly nervous.   
“I think it would be best if you don’t tag me.” Betty’s face fell a bit. “Not that I am ashamed of you!” Jughead corrected, “Just… I want to protect this. Us. And, even though I haven't been in the spotlight for a year now, I still have some crazy stalker-azi and I don't want you to be impacted by that.”  
“I think I forget you’re famous sometimes. To me you're just Jughead.”   
“And I love being just Jughead to you.” Jughead replied, kissing her forehead. “But please, post the pictures.”  
“Okay,” Betty decided. She uploaded the simple, smiling selfie and captioned it simply with a heart and ferris wheel emoji. But her favorite, the last one where their foreheads touched, she set as her phone background. Betty locked her phone, smiling at the picture and leaning into Jughead’s side. 

September flew by. Betty and Veronica adjusted to school well, and both melded into to Jughead and Reggie’s friend group easily. After their night out after Coney Island, Reggie and Veronica became inseparable, almost worse than Jughead and Betty. Which was nice for Betty; she felt less guilty spending so much time with Jughead. But there was one looming question that Betty still felt uneasy about: they hadn’t defined the relationship. While, logically, there would be very little time for Jughead to be seeing anyone else, they hadn’t ever clarified that they weren’t seeing other people, and Betty had absolutely no idea how to introduce him.  
“Just ask him, Betty, you’re a big girl,” Archie said on FaceTime one night. He had come to terms with Betty and Jughead. She was so genuinely happy, and that’s all he wanted.   
“Come on, Arch! First, I have never asked anyone out. Second, I have had one official boyfriend, literally ever, and third, I.. I want him to do it.”  
“You are a strong, independent woman, Elizabeth Cooper! Start acting like it!” Archie encouraged.   
“Fine, fine. He’s having a party tonight, I will ask him then.”  
“You go girl!”   
“Oh my gosh, I need to come home, Kevin is rubbing off on you.” Betty teased.   
“Ha ha. You love it.”  
“I do, okay, I should go.”   
“Alright have fun, be strong!”

Betty and Veronica arrived a few hours later at the party. It was rather small, Betty knew most of the people attending already, but there were a few friends she hadn’t met yet.   
“Ah, my two favorite ladies!” Reggie said kissing Veronica and giving Betty a hug. “Welcome, welcome. Drinks are in the kitchen, and Jughead is in his room” Reggie said to Betty.   
“I’ll be right back,” Betty said, squeezing Veronica’s hand. 

Betty knocked on Jughead’s door, “knock, knock,” Betty said, walking in. Jughead was drying off his hair, jeans laying low on his hips, looking like sex.  
“Hey you,” Jughead said, kissing her.   
Betty couldn’t help herself and slid her hands up her boyfriend’s abs.  
“Like what you see?” Jughead teased.  
“Mmhmm…” Betty said, kissing him deeply. Jughead immediately responded, pulling Betty in by the pockets of her jeans. He slowly backed Betty to his bed, and she laid back as soon as her knees hit the bed. Jughead immediately flipped them so Betty was straddling him. His hands teased under her top, and Betty pulled back.   
“Sorry,” Jughead said, pulling back.   
“No, no, I am...very… into this. But maybe after the party?” Betty asked, breathing heavily.  
“Definitely. Let me just grab a shirt.” Jughead said as Betty crawled off of him. Betty sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Jughead pulled out a short sleeve button down.   
“You look hot,” Betty said, wrapping her arms around him.   
“And you’re making me not want to leave this room.” Jughead said, turning around.   
“Actually… I have been meaning to ask you… what are we?”  
“What are we?” Jughead asked, eyebrow raised.  
“Ya, I mean, when we go out there and meet your friends, you’re going to say this is Betty my….”   
“Betty Cooper, are you asking if you’re my girlfriend?” Jughead teased.  
Betty frowned at him, and Jughead kissed her nose. “We’ve just never made anything official. And, I dont know, I really like you, and I don’t want to see anyone else, and I really don’t want you seeing anyone else, but that felt bold to ask so”  
Jughead cut her off with a kiss. “You’re cute when you ramble. And I don’t want to see anyone else either. So, Betty Cooper, will you be my girlfriend? Officially?”   
Betty smiled and Jughead pulled her close. “Yes.”   
“So, are you ready for the party, girlfriend?” Jughead asked, holding out his hand.  
“Yes.” Betty said, and they went into the party. 

The party was fun. Betty met some more of Jughead’s friends, and her heart fluttered every time he called her his girlfriend. Everyone was having so much fun, and copious amounts of alcohol were consumed, but Betty wasn’t drinking much. As nervous as she was, she was ready to move things further physically in her relationship with Jughead. She wanted her head clear when she did so.   
As the crowds dwindled down, Jughead pulled Betty aside, “I would really like it if you stayed over. I really don’t want you walking home alone, and Reggie and Veronica dipped out together a few minutes ago.”  
“I would really like to stay,” Betty said, pulling him into a kiss. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Do you want a t shirt and boxers to sleep in?” Jughead asked, heading for his drawer.   
“Maybe eventually, but…” Betty pulled him down and kissed him. Jughead immediately deepened it, exploring Betty’s mouth wit his tongue. Jughead picked up Betty and carried her to his bed. He laid her down gently, and stood over her. She looked like an angel, her golden hair fanned out on his pillows.   
“You’re beautiful.” Jughead said, climbing on top of her. Betty pulled him by the collar and Jughead leaned in and kissed her deeply. Betty’s hands wandered to his shirt buttons; and started unbuttoning his shirt. Jughead leaned up and removed the garment, immediately kissing her again. His hands slowly wandered under Betty’s top, and she arched forward so he could remove it. Jughead leaned back to look at her. She was a vision; the black lace of her bra accented on her pristine skin. Jughead started kissing her neck, biting under her ear causing Betty to moan. Jughead continued his descent down her neck to her chest. He kissed down her chest and down her stomach.   
“Can I take these off?” Jughead said, reaching towards her jeans.   
“Yes,” Betty moaned.   
Jughead instantly hardened as he pulled the skinny jeans off her legs. Jughead kissed up her legs. “You’re incredible.” Jughead said, kissing her deeply. Betty began fumbling with Jughead’s jeans, so he stood up and removed them.   
“Wait,” Betty said when he came back to kiss her. “I..” Betty stuttered, suddenly nervous.   
“Hey, look at me.” Jughead said, tilting her chin to his face. “We don’t have to do this.”  
“I just… I’m… I’m really nervous.”   
“You’re in charge, okay?”   
“Ya.” Betty replied.   
“What if we start slow?” Jughead asked. “Can I take this off?” he asked, tugging on her bra strap.   
“Yes,” Betty said. Jughead slid the strap down, kissing her shoulder. He reached behind her back and unclasped the bra. Betty pulled the bra forward and tossed it to the side.   
“You’re so beautiful.” Jughead said, kissing her chest. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and she let out a moan, arching her back into him.   
“Don’t stop,” Betty cried as he twirled his tongue around her nipple. His hand traveled down her body, to her underwear.   
“Betty, let me make you feel good.” Jughead asked.  
“Yes.” Jughead reattached his mouth to her nipple and pulled her thong to the side.  
“Fuck, Betts. You’re dripping.”  
“Only for you. Jughead.” Jughead growled as he made small circles on her clit. When Betty was writhing underneath him Jughead slowly inserted his middle finger into her.   
“Oh God,” Betty cried as he pumped into her. “More.” she begged, so he added another finger, pumping harder and harder until she was almost there.  
“Let go, baby.” Jughead moaned and Betty climaxed hard.   
Betty looked up at Jughead, dazed from the orgasm, as he sucked on the fingers he just fucked her with.   
“Delicious.” He said.   
“That was incredible. I don’t think that’s ever happened to me before.” Betty said.  
“You’ve never…” Jughead asked.  
“I mean, I’ve been… fingered… but I don’t think I’ve ever… orgasmed.” Betty admitted, a bit embarrassed.   
“Oh baby girl, just you wait. The best is yet to come.” He said, kissing her deeply.   
“Do you want me to…” Betty trailed off, her delicate hands skimming his boxers.  
“Tonight was for you. Next time.” Jughead said.  
“You’re sure?” Betty asked.   
“Absolutely.” He replied, kissing her temple.   
“Can I wear one of your shirts?” Betty asked.  
“Hell ya.” Jughead climbed out of bed and grabbed her a clean NYU shirt from his drawer. Betty sat up and pulled the shirt over her head.   
“Fuck, you look hot in my shirt.” Jughead said, kissing her.   
Jughead pulled up his laptop and turned on New Girl, and snuggled Betty into his chest. 

Betty woke up a few hours later extremely thirsty. She undid herself from Jughead’s arms and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and turned on the tap just as Sweet Pea rounded the corner.   
“Oh, gosh,” Betty said, nearly dropping the glass. “I didn’t think anyone was up.”   
“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Sweet Pea replied, grabbing a glass and filling up water himself. “Good night?”  
Betty blushed, climbing onto the kitchen stool to finish her drink. “Ya it was,” Betty replied.   
“He really likes you.” Sweet Pea stated.   
“I really like him.” Betty replied.   
“I like seeing him like this, happy. You make him happy.” Sweet Pea said.  
“He makes me really happy too.” Betty said with a smile.  
“He likes to close himself off when things get good, don’t let him.” Sweet Pea said. “He’s worth fighting for.”  
“Don’t worry, I don’t scare easily. I’ve never felt like this before, and I am not giving up on him.”  
Betty said.   
“Good. Well, good night Betty.”  
“Good night Sweet Pea.”

Betty climbed back into bed and Jughead stirred. “Mmm, where did you sneak off to?”  
“Just water,” Betty replied, kissing him. “I really like you Jughead.”  
“I really really like you.” Betty fell asleep in his arms, happiest she had been in a long time.


	6. When the Leaves Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super long, and smut.

“In the entire circle of the year there are no days as delightful as those of a fine October.” Alexander Smith

October had always been Betty’s favorite month of the year. The weather cooled down, the trees became their most beautiful. All her favorite drinks came back into season like apple cider and pumpkin spice. And it was the month of her birthday. Birthdays were a really big deal for her, Archie, and Kevin. The three musketeers always lived it up to the absolute fullest. Together with their families, they would throw each other elaborate surprise parties. The boys spoiled Betty every year. They took her to see chick flicks they normally would actively protest, out to fancy dinners, and even went with her to hold her hands while she got her ears pierced. So, while normally being the center of attention would not be Betty’s first pick, the boys had trained her to be excited. And she was extra excited this year because they were coming to New York; which means they would officially meet Jughead.

Things with Jughead were going really well. Their relationship was progressing much quicker than any of her previous relationships. They spent nearly every day together; even if it was just in the library to do homework or a quick hello between classes. She felt like herself when she was with him. He constantly made her laugh and feel supported. She also couldn’t deny he was hot as hell and she was incredibly attracted to him. 

“I love fall,” Betty said, as Jughead pulled her closer into his side. He had surprised her with coffee after her class and they were walking through campus. The leaves were beginning to change and starting to fall and the weather was finally cooling off and feeling like fall.

“Speaking of fall, what do you want to do for your birthday?” Jughead asked.

“Well, my birthday is on Friday, and Archie and Kevin get in late Thursday night. And I don’t know, I am just excited to have all my favorite people together. I don’t care what we do.”

“Well, what if we have a party at my place?” Jughead suggested.

“That seems perfect,” Betty said, stepping in front of him and kissing him. 

He bopped Betty’s nose, and she went off to her next class. As soon as she was in the building, Jughead called Veronica. 

“Veronica, I need your help.” 

The weeks before Betty’s birthday flew by, and before she knew it, she was anxiously waiting at JFK for her two best friends to arrive. Archie’s iconic red hair alerted her quickly to their arrival.

“Archie! Kevin!” Betty shouted and waived. Before she knew it, she was being lifted into the air and spun around by Archie.

“Ah, missed you Betty!” Archie said, placing Betty back on her feet.

“I missed you both so much!” Betty cried, pulling Kevin into a hug. “Welcome to New York!”

“We missed you, B!” Kevin said, hugging Betty tightly.

Betty and the boys took a cab back to campus. She briefly walked them around and then brought them to her apartment.

“Well, this is it,” Betty said, gesturing to the tiny apartment. Veronica popped her head out of their shared bedroom. “And this is Veronica, my roommate and bestie.”

“Pleasure to meet you both,” Veronica said, full of charm, as always. 

Both boys were instantly smitten with her. Betty knew that they would get along, but it made her heart happy seeing how easy it was. 

“Well, I promised the boys real New York pizza experience, will you join us V?” Betty asked.

The group found some authentic New York pizza and beer, and continued to get to know each other. Veronica and Kevin got into a very deep conversation about New York theater and fashion, and Archie and Betty chatted all about the downsides of choosing a school without a football team. Archie and Kevin filled her in on their lives at home and their families, and it felt like old times. After dinner, Veronica excused herself to spend the night with Reggie.

“So Betty, when will we get to meet Mr. Hollywood?” Kevin teased as they settled in to their sleepover.

“I told him tonight I wanted it to be just us, and he’s coming tomorrow.”Betty explained. “He’s hosting the party tomorrow, and I knew tonight would be our only chance to be together just us” 

“So, is it serious?” Archie asked. Seeing Betty had brought up a lot of feelings. While ultimately he wanted her to be happy, it was hard to ignore his feelings for her.

“Ya, I think it is.” Betty blushed. “I think you will really like him. And he treats me really well. He… I’ve never felt this way before. I think you will really like him.” 

“As long as he treats you right, I am sure we will get along just fine.” Archie confirmed, squeezing Betty’s knee.

“Thanks, Arch,” Betty replied, holding his hand. 

At midnight Betty got a text:

Jughead: Happy birthday, beautiful. You deserve the world and make me the happiest. I hope this is the best birthday ever. 

Betty replied and fell asleep, snuggled between Archie and Kevin, with the biggest smile on her face.

Betty skipped her classes and went site-seeing with her friends. They walked through Time Square and caught an afternoon showing of Into the Heights. Veronica had been insistent Betty be home by 5:30, and Betty was getting suspicious of a surprise.

“V, I hate surprises.” Betty whined as she was sitting on Veronica’s desk chair while she applied make up. Veronica had insisted she was just dressing Betty up so she would be the most beautiful at her party, but it seemed a little fancier than the original casual birthday party Jughead had suggested. 

“Mon cheri, you will love it, I promise.” Veronica said. “There, all set. Now, outfit.”

Veronica pulled out an off the shoulder black top and black skinnies. Veronica had styled Betty’s hair in a half up do and insisted she wear a choker reminiscent of the late 90s. “Adorbs girl. You look perfect.” Veronica had gone with a white, scalloped neck dress and black boots. 

“Come on, lets go, we don’t want your boys getting too drunk without supervision.” Veronica teased. 

Kevin let out a wolf whistle has soon as the girls emerged from the bedroom and handed each girl a glass of champagne. 

“To Betty!” Archie cheered as they all clinked their glasses. After their drink, Betty was being blindfolded and whisked off to her next location.

“I hate this,” Betty grumbled the whole time. 

“You’re gonna love it, B.”

As soon as they entered the unknown location, Betty’s blindfold was removed and she heard all the people she loved shout surprise. She couldn’t believe it. They were in a private room at the karaoke bar they went to on Betty and Jughead’s first date. There were a variety of food stations, a full bar, and the room was filled with her friends. And, in front, was Jughead.

“Jug,” Betty gasped, as he pulled her into a kiss. “This is incredible.”

“All for you, beautiful. Happy Birthday!” 

After the surprise settled down, Betty called Archie and Kevin over. 

“Guys, this is Jughead, Jug, this is Archie and Kevin, my best friends.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Jughead said, extending his hand to shake. 

After some exchanged pleasantries, Betty was called away by Veronica for some pictures. 

“So, are you treating our girl right?” Kevin immediately grilled once Betty was out of earshot.

“Definitely. Trust me, I am the lucky one here.”

“Well, that's for sure.” Archie said. While it could have come off as a tease, he was completely serious. Betty was the ultimate catch. The comment did not go unnoticed by Jughead, and he wondered if there was more to their friendship than Betty previously led on. 

“Kevin!” the boys heard Betty cry, “Come take pictures with us!” 

“Birthday girl calls,” Kevin said, excusing him from the group.

“So, you and Betty have been friends forever, right?” Jughead asked Archie.

“Ya, we literally grew up next door to each other. We first met when she was like a day old. We were essentially raised together.”

“So, what do you want to know about me?” Jughead asked.    
“What do you mean?” Archie asked.

“Well, shes your best friend. I am the new boyfriend. What do you want to know about me to ensure I will treat your girl right?”

“Have you ever been in a serious relationship before?” Archie asked.    
“Well, I’ve dated. I have had like 3 official girlfriends? But none like Betty.”

“Ya, everyone falls in love with her when they meet her.” Archie said, eyes lingering on her as she laughed with Cheryl and Kevin. 

“Even you?” Jughead asked, a little bit fearing the answer. 

“She was my first kiss. We were eleven, at the park by our house. She came right up to me and said she wanted to get her first kiss out of the way early, and she just kissed me. That’s how she is. She knows what she wants and goes after it. I’m not kidding when I mean I have never met a person who doesn’t love her. She’s incredible. And she knows what she wants in every aspect of her life. And right now, that includes you.” Jughead smiled at that story. 

“Did you ever date?” Jughead asked.

“No. We went to a lot of school dances together, but, I don’t know, I don’t think timing was ever on our side.” Archie waited a few beats before asking, “What exactly are your intentions with Betty?”

“I know what you’ve probably heard about me and Sweets, but we aren’t like what the media says about us. Sweet Pea has been with Danielle for over a year. And every girl I have called my girlfriend, I was completely loyal to her. I really like Betty, and I think I could have a future with her. I am in it as long as she wants me.”

Archie smiled at him, satisfied with the answer. 

“Jug, Betty ran over, with a breathless giggle. “Come take a picture with me.”

“Anything for you,” Jughead said, pulling her into his side and kissing the side of her head.

When they were off taking pictures, Kevin approached Archie.

“You okay man?” Kevin asked.

“Ya, ya I really am. Look how happy she is.” Archie said, gesturing to their friend. Betty was leaning towards Jughead with a huge smile on her face. 

After all the pictures were taken, the party really began. Archie observed how Jughead took care of Betty, insisting she got enough food in her before drinking. There was tons of dancing and karaoke. Betty and Veronica sang an ABBA duet, Archie sang a Springstein song, and Jughead and Kevin dueted to Hedwig. The DJ played all songs from their Middle School years; and Betty was a dancing machine.

“This is the best birthday ever.” Betty said, throwing her arms around Jughead’s neck. “You make me so happy.”

“I would do anything to make you happy, Betts.” Betty smiled and leaned in and kissed him. Maybe it was the booze or the music, but they both got swept up in the kiss. When they pulled apart, they were both out of breath. 

“Any chance we can sneak away?” Betty asked.

“Well, I did have one more surprise for you. I got us a suite at the Marriott. And I got Archie and Kevin a room too.” 

“Really?” Betty asked, almost tearing up at the sweet gesture. 

“Well, I wanted to be with you tonight, couldn’t exactly leave your guests to fend for themselves.” 

“Do they have their key?” 

“Ya, they brought the bag Veronica packed for you and checked in while Veronica was getting you ready.” 

“Well then, take me home Jughead Jones.”

Betty and Jughead snuck out of the party and walked down the street to their hotel. Betty could barely contain her excitement in the elevator. 

“Wait,” Jughead said at the door. He picked her up bridal style and carried her through the door. 

“It’s not our wedding night,” Betty teased. 

“Let me romance you.” Jughead said, eyes sincere. 

Jughead carried Betty into their room. He had placed rose petals all around the room and there was chocolate covered strawberries, cake, and champagne on the table.    
“Betts, I am not expecting anything, I just want this to be a good night for you. We don’t need to do anything physical tonight.”

“I know,” Betty said, “But I want to.” 

“Do you want a glass of champagne?” Jughead asked.

Betty nodded and Jughead poured her a glass.

“I am just going to freshen up,” Betty said, grabbing the bag Veronica packed her.

Betty took a deep breath and opened the Louis Vuitton duffle. Right inside was a card from Veronica. 

_ Happiest birthday, Betty-boop. The bag, and everything in it is your birthday gift. I love you so much, and I am so lucky to have you as my friend and roommate. Have a wonderful night! _

Inside was a beautiful pair of silky pajamas. They were olive green with a long sleeve button up shirt and little shorts. There also were a pair of jeans and a cozy looking sweater for the morning. And, most importantly, a very sexy lace bra, thong, and silk robe. Betty took another deep breath and opened her makeup bag. She brushed her teeth and shaved her legs a bit and put on the lingerie. With another breath, she opened the bathroom door. Jughead was lounging on the bed with champagne, and he looked up when the door opened. 

“Holy shit, Betty.” Jughead said, walking over to her. “You look…. Wow.” 

“It’s all Veronica,” Betty blushed. 

“No, its the girl in it.” Jughead said, kissing her. Suddenly he picked her up. Betty squealed as he carried her to the bed. He gently set her down on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. When he was done, he pulled her onto his lap and undid the tie on her robe, leaving her in her bra and underwear. He kissed her deeply and started kissing her neck. He nipped behind her ear and soothed it with his tongue, causing Betty to moan. Jughead’s hands wandered to her back and unclasped her bra. He tossed it across the room and immediately started sucking on her nipple. He rolled her nipple between her tongue, gently tweaking her other with his fingers. 

“Ahh, fuck Juggie.” Betty cried. Jughead looked up with a smile on his face. “I like that.”

“Juggie?”

“Ya,” And kissed her deeply. He kissed her neck and down her chest when Betty put her hands on his chest.

“Jughead,” Betty moaned. 

“Ya?” Jughead asked and continued kissing her. “What?”

“I… I just want all of you. Tonight.” 

Jughead kissed her and gently laid her on the bed. 

“May I?” Jughead asked, gesturing towards her thong. 

“Yes.” Betty moaned.

Jughead slid her thong down her legs and kissed up her leg. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Betty whined. Jughead stood up and undid his jeans. He was wearing black briefs, his bulge very clear. Jughead slid down his briefs, his dick springing forward. He was hard, and huge. Way bigger than Trevor, the only other penis she had ever seen. Betty gulped and licked her lips. 

“We can stop any time.” Jughead said, assuring her. 

“I know. I want to. You’re… huge.” Betty replied. 

Jughead giggled, crawling towards her, kissing her cheek. 

“I’ll be gentle, okay?”

Betty nodded and Jughead grabbed a condom from the nightstand. He slid it on and kissed Betty. 

“This may hurt little, and you can still tell me to stop.” Jughead assured.

“I know, I trust you.” 

Jughead slowly slid into her, giving Betty time to adjust to his length. 

“You’re so tight Betty.” Jughead moaned. 

“Move.” Betty begged.

Jughead slowly thrust into her, sucking hickies into her neck.

“Faster, Juggie.” Betty cried. 

He sped up, and Betty pulled her legs tighter around him. 

“Oh God, yes Juggie.” Betty cried. After a few more minutes, Jughead felt his orgasm coming. He slid his hand down between them and relentlessly rubbed her clit. 

He felt her begin to clench around him.    
“Let go, Betty.” Jughead said. 

Betty cried, orgasming, pulling Jughead’s orgasm out with her. After a few more minutes when they both came down, Jughead gently pulled out and rolled over and kissed the side of Betty’s head.

“That was incredible.” Jughead said, stroking his cheek. “You okay?”

“Ya, that was amazing,” Betty said, rolling over and kissing him. 

“Are you okay? Are you sore at all?” Jughead asked.

“A little, but I’m okay. It was really great.” 

“How about dessert?” Jughead asked, grabbing the strawberries and cake.

“Thank you, “ Betty said as he handed her a plate. Jughead fed her strawberries and bites of cake as she cuddled into him. After dessert, the pair cuddled up and fell asleep.

Betty woke up the next morning with her face pressed against Jughead’s chest as he gently stroked small circles into her arm. 

“Good morning,” Betty sighed, sleep heavy in her voice.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Jughead said, tipping her chin forward so he could kiss her. “How do you feel?”

“Good, really good. Last night. The party, the room, you; it was perfect. You’re perfect.” Betty replied. 

“No, you are.” Jughead said as he kissed her. “I’m going to take a shower, want to join me?”

“Yes,” Betty replied with a smile. 

Shortly after their sexy shower, Betty and Jughead arrived at brunch with Archie, Kevin, Veronica, and Reggie.

“You’re absolutely glowing, B” Veronica teased. Betty shot her friend a look, not exactly ready to tell her two best friends she lost her virginity. 

Archie shot Betty a pointed look. While he figured that she would be having sex with him in their fancy hotel room, he wasn’t completely sure or thrilled with the idea of Betty having sex. It helped to keep Betty in her perfect box; it helped him believe she was too good for him. And maybe she was. And maybe Mr. Hollywood was good enough. 

They all enjoyed brunch and more exploring in New York. They explored museums, walked the Brooklyn Bridge, and had coffee in Central Park. 

“I do have one last surprise for you. Well, all of you, actually.” Jughead said after their adventure. “I got us all tickets to Saturday Night Live.” 

“What?!” Betty screamed. “I can’t believe it!”

“I know you all love comedy, especially you Archie.” 

“It’s incredible, thank you man.”

And that is how the group found themselves sitting in the audience of SNL. They all laughed until they cried, and afterwards got to meet the cast. Betty, Archie, and Kevin were all in Heaven. 

Instead of a fancy hotel, the whole gang slept over at Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Reggie’s apartment. They played classic drinking games, and all had never laughed more.

Archie was in the kitchen grabbing another beer when Jughead came in.

“You never answered my question, by the way.” Jughead said.

“What do you mean?” Archie asked.

“If you’re in love with her.” Jughead asked. 

“It wouldn’t matter anyway,” Archie replied.

“Why?”

“She’s in love with you.” Archie replied, taking a sip of his beer. “And all I want, all I’ve ever wanted, is for her to be happy. And she’s so happy. You make her so happy.” 

Archie began to walk out of the kitchen and turned around, “But if you break her heart, I will literally murder you.” 

“I expect nothing less.” Jughead replied.

The boys came back and Jughead resumed his spot behind Betty and kissed her head. 

“You okay?” Betty asked, turning back to him, side-eying Archie. 

“Better than ever,” Jughead said with a smile. Betty accepted the answer and continued their game.

A few hours later, they all decided to call it a night. Archie and Kevin slept on the couches, Cheryl and 

“I like having you in my bed,” Jughead said, pulling Betty closer. 

“I like being in your bed.” They started making out, and as Jughead attempted to remove Betty’s expensive pajamas, Betty stopped him. 

“I can’t have sex with my best friends sleeping outside your door.” 

“Please don’t,” Betty heard Kevin’s voice through the door, and Betty curled her face into Jughead’s chest. 

Jughead laughed and Betty curled into him, falling asleep in his arms.

The next day, Betty said a tearful goodbye to Archie and Kevin. “I’ll see you in December.” Betty said through tears. 

“Love you, Betty.” Kevin said, kissing her cheek.

“Love you,” Archie said, hugging her tightly. “Oh and by the way, I approve.”

“I’m so happy you all got along. I love you guys.” 

She waited until she could see them go through security and took a cab back to Jughead’s. 

After finishing her neglected homework, she and Jughead binged New Girl. Jughead loved feeling her gentle laughs against his chest, but he could tell she was really missing her friends. 

“I really liked your friends,” Jughead said. 

“I’m so glad. I miss them…. Did you know Kevin is thinking of transferring to Tish?”

“Really, that would be so great.”

“Ya, but then Archie will be alone. And… it was always me and Archie.”

“I know it’s different now, but he so clearly is your best friend. And that will never change.”

“Thank you, Juggie.”

Betty fell asleep in his arms for the third night in a row. Jughead lay awake, wondering what Archie’s feelings would mean. Does she know? Would that change anything? 

Jughead prayed the answer was no because he definitely was starting to fall in love with this girl. 


	7. Thankful for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, rough-ish sex
> 
> Sorry to leave it on a weird ending, but I have a lot more in mind for the rest of this weekend, but the chapter was already super long. 
> 
> Enjoy the long weekend if you're in the US!

Chapter 7: Thankful for You

Thanksgiving left Betty with very complicated feelings. Due to her class schedule, she would not be able to fly home to Riverdale for Thanksgiving, so she would be spending her first Thanksgiving away from her family. Veronica had invited Betty to her family’s thanksgiving meal, but she was sad to be missing her Riverdale Thanksgiving traditions and was really missing her friends and family.

Jughead noticed her mood change. It seemed that Archie and Kevin’s visit made Betty realize what she loved about Riverdale, and the time between their visit and their semester break seemed longer than ever. He knew that Thanksgiving wouldn’t help. He himself wasn’t particularly fond of the holiday; minus the food. He always had the time off from acting as a kid, but with it just being him, Sweet Pea, and his dad most of his life; they didn’t really celebrate. They typically ate a rare restaurant open on Thanksgiving and spent time catching up on their homeschooling work. When he and Sweet Pea moved to New York, his father would come up and stay at a hotel downtown where they would have dinner together and watch the parade.

“Hey, what’s your plan for Thanksgiving weekend?” Jughead asked Betty one day when they were studying at the library. 

“I think I will end up going to Veronica’s.” Betty replied, and Jughead noticed the sad tone in her voice. 

“What if you spent the day with me, Sweet Pea, and my dad?” Jughead asked. “We don’t really do anything special, but I really would love for you to meet my dad. Our holiday is pretty unconventional; usually we get a few rooms in the Plaza downtown and have dinner at the restaurant.” 

“You want me to meet your family?” Betty asked, true disbelief in her voice.

“Of course I do,” Jughead replied, scooting closer to Betty. He tipped her chin towards him, “You’re really important to me and I want my family to know you.” 

Betty leaned in slightly and kissed him. She had never really met someone’s family before. She grew up with the few boys she dated in high school and had known their families growing up. 

“I would love to meet your dad, Juggie.” Betty replied. “I will let Veronica know.” 

After some back and forth with Veronica and her insisting on getting Betty for one day of the long weekend, Betty was officially spending Thanksgiving with the Joneses at the Plaza in New York. But Jughead had one more surprise up his sleeve. 

The remaining few weeks before Thanksgiving flew by. With the semester wrapping up shortly after the holiday, school had been crazy with exams and projects, and Betty spent most of her time at the library. She had hardly seen Jughead at all, minus the few nights she crawled into his bed after studying late. Jughead was looking forward to time with Betty away from all the stress, even if it was still in the city.

Jughead and Betty checked into their hotel room Wednesday evening after Betty’s last class and the few hours she negotiated in the library. She would officially be meeting Jughead’s dad the next morning.

“This is amazing, Jug,” Betty said, scanning the room. There was a large King sized bed in the room, a table and chairs, and a luxurious looking bathtub. 

“I’m glad you like it. We spent last Thanksgiving here and I did not get to put this bathtub to use and couldn’t resist the opportunity to bring you here this year,” Jughead said as he snaked his arms around her middle from behind, kissing her ear. “You’ve been so stressed, let me help you relax.” Jughead whispered sexily into her ear. 

Betty leaned back into Jughead as he said this, tilting her head to expose her neck to his mouth. Jughead gently kissed her neck and stepped back to head for the tub.

“I am going to order us room service, why don’t you get started in the bath while we wait?” Jughead suggested. 

Betty shook herself out of her turned-on state and headed for the tub. She filled it with hot water and a little of the bath oils the hotel provided and sunk into the water. She was completely relaxed for the first time in weeks. Jughead came in shortly and Betty leaned forward so he could join her. Jughead slid in behind Betty and pulled her close against his chest. They enjoyed the warm water for a bit before Jughead started massaging Betty’s back. 

“That feels nice,” Betty moaned as he massaged out a particularly tight knot in her shoulder. 

“Keep making noises like that and I won’t be able to finish this massage…” Jughead half warned.

“Who said I want you to?” Betty said, turning to look at Jughead. Her eyes were filled with lust. Jughead pulled Betty’s chin and kissed her deeply. He then pulled her back onto his chest and began kissing her neck and massaging her nipples.

“Oh, don’t stop,” Betty whined and Jughead nipped at her neck. 

His other hand snaked down her body to her clit. He could feel how wet she was as he torturously rubbed her clit. 

“Harder,” Betty begged, causing Jughead’s dick to twitch against her back. 

Betty attempted to twirl around, “Let me get you off like this first,” Jughead said as he continued to work her up. Slowly Jughead slid a finger in, then two, using his thumb to rub her clit and his other hand on her nipples. Betty was crying loudly at this point, and he could tell she was close. 

“Let go,” Jughead begged, causing Betty to tumble over the edge. He felt her clamp down on his fingers, humping into his hand as she found her release. Before she came down all the way, Jughead pulled out his fingers and lifted her around to face him. She slowly slid down on him, causing them both to moan loudly. She bounced up and down on him, her tits splashing the water, head back. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Feeling his orgasm approaching, Jughead sucked on her nipple hard and pushed his hips as hard into Betty as he could. As soon as he felt her orgasm, he pulled out, finishing in the water. 

“Holy shit,” Betty said, pressing her forehead into his. 

Jughead kissed her forehead, nose, and then lips. He helped Betty climb out and get on a robe. She lounged in the bed when their food arrived, and they enjoyed pizza and wine in bed. Betty had found Twilight on TV and insisted they watch it. She fell asleep in her robe in Jughead’s arms; realizing that his arms might be her new home. 

She was abruptly awoken by a 5:30 AM alarm that rang through their hotel room. 

“Ugh, why on Earth?” Betty asked, confused.

“All part of my surprise,” Jughead said, turning off the alarm and kissing her. “Get up and dress warm.”

Thirty minutes later, Betty was bundled up, ready for Jughead’s surprise. 

“A double shot latte for my sleepyhead,” Jughead said, handing her the cup. 

“Thank you,” Betty said, holding the hot beverage up to her lips with her mittened hands. After taking a sip, she asked, “So what are we doing?”

“I was thinking we could have a front row seat to the Macy’s parade.” Jughead responded with a smirk.

“Wait, seriously?” Betty screamed, nearly dropping her coffee.

“I pulled some strings and got us in the seats right by the press booths. Sweet Pea and Danielle will meet us.”

“Oh my gosh! This is the best surprise.” Betty cried, kissing him.

The parade was everything Betty dreamed of. She had religiously watched the parade every Thanksgiving from home, and she was very excited to see it in person. She loved every second of it. 

After the parade, the couples made their way back to the plaza to get ready. Betty quickly curled her hair and put on the dress Veronica had bought for her. 

_ “You can’t meet a movie star’s father in a dress from Target, B. Not that I don’t love your style, but you’re staying at the Plaza Betty. You need couture.”  _ Betty recalls as she puts on the expensive burgundy dress. 

“You look beautiful,” Jughead said, as he buttoned the last few buttons on his shirt. 

“It’s not too much?” Betty asked, pulling at the hem. 

“No, it's beautiful. Not nearly as beautiful as the girl in it, but beautiful.” Jughead said kissing her nose. 

“Cheesey,” Betty said, rolling her eyes. 

“You ready?” Jughead asked, tucking a curl behind her ear. 

“I guess so,” Betty said, and nervously giggled. 

“He’s going to love you.” Jughead insisted, grabbing her hand as they headed to dinner.

As soon as they entered the dining room, Betty immediately knew who Jughead’s father was. He looked just like Jughead and Sweet Pea, with a few more wrinkles and grays.

“Jug!” The man said, embracing him in a hug. 

“Dad, this is Betty. Betty, this is FP, my dad.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jones,” Betty said, shaking his hand. 

“Oh please, it’s FP. And the pleasure is all mine.” FP said with a big smile on his face.

The three of them sat down and a server came over to take their drink order. Jughead ordered him and Betty a glass of the Zinfandel, and FP ordered a soda. Shortly after they ordered, Sweet Pea and Danielle arrived.

“Sorry, sorry. Danielle told me I wouldn’t be able to get ready on time, and she was right of course.” Sweet Pea joked, sitting down next to his dad. Danielle had met FP the summer before, so she hugged him and sat down next to Sweet Pea. They ordered the red wine as well, and the boys filled their father in on their semesters. 

“Betty, what are you majoring in?” FP asked.

“Oh, I haven’t had to declare yet, but I am planning on journalism, and maybe political science.” Betty replied. 

“What led you to an interest in journalism?” FP followed up.

“It’s just always been an interest of mine I guess. I was on my school’s newspaper in High School, and I was a particularly nosey child; I loved Nancy Drew and investigating.”

“Funny, Jughead was a bit of detective in his day as well,” FP teased. Jughead smiled back, squeezing Betty’s knee under the table. 

The conversation continued. FP asked her about her family and her upbringing, and Betty seemed to be charming FP. He seemed thoroughly invested with her answers, and Jughead had never seen his dad laugh as authentically as he had with Betty. He knew she was nervous, but she seemed totally relaxed. Her questions to FP about Jughead and Sweet Pea’s childhood were sincere, and she asked just the right questions to allow FP to brag about his kids. She also had enough social grace to include Danielle into the conversation flawlessly, as to not monopolize all of FP’s time focusing on only one son’s girlfriend. 

“Well, I am about ready to call it a night, kids. It was a pleasure to meet you Betty,” FP said, as Betty stood up to hug him. “You are a delight, and I am grateful Jughead has someone like you in his life.”

“It was so nice meeting you to, Mr. Jones, I mean, FP.” Betty said, correcting herself. FP hugged his boys and Danielle and headed off to his room. 

“Wow Betty, you were quite the charmer. I definitely did not do as well with FP the first time I met him.” Danielle praised. 

“Oh, I am sure you’re exaggerating.” Betty blushed.

“He loved you, Betts.” Jughead said, kissing her cheek. 

“He’s so proud of you both, it was easy to just talk about how much he loved you two.” Betty said, smiling at the brothers.

“Ya, well it wasn’t always like that.” Sweet Pea said, taking a sip of his drink.

Betty frowned, looking at Jughead. Jughead sighed, “When we were little, mom and dad would fight a lot. They both had an issue with alcohol, and would get drunk and fight. I mean, if it wasn’t for Sweets and I working, we would have been on the streets.” 

“Finally, our grandma, FP’s mom, threatened to take us if they didn’t get their act together.” Sweet Pea explained. “FP went to rehab, and our mom disappeared. We stayed with our grandma until FP got out, and he’s been sober ever since.” 

“Wow, I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Betty said, “I’m glad FP got help.”

“Ya we are too.” Sweet Pea said.

“He’s a great dad now, truly. And he’s spent his whole life making amends for those first years.” Jughead reiterated. 

“He definitely loves you both very much.” Danielle said, reaching out to both boys. Obviously she had heard the story before, but it still hurt her heart to imagine those little boys all alone. 

“Ya, he does. We love him. And he is in a good place now. He’s been sober for 12 years.” Jughead said with a proud smile.

“That’s amazing.” Betty said, smiling back. 

“Okay, happier topic,” Sweet Pea insisted. “Betty and Jughead, are you in for a nightcap in our room?”

“Sure,” Betty said. The couples headed upstairs, and Betty ducked into her room to grab her deck of cards. She taught them all to play yuker, figuring the 4 person card game would be a perfect activity for them to do as couples, and she knew that Jughead appreciated putting in extra effort with his brother. Betty and Danielle smoked the boys, and Jughead decided he wanted to call it a night. 

“Are you being a sore loser?” Betty teased. 

“Maybe I just want to get you alone,” Jughead growled in a whisper only she could hear.

Heat instantly pooled between her legs, and they left as quickly as they could. They were hardly through their room door when Jughead had her up against it, pulling her legs up and around his waist. Their kisses were hot, and rough; tongues and teeth clashing. He had her lip between his teeth; and Betty was moaning in his mouth. He pulled back, looking at her.

“I…” Jughead stuttered.

“What?” Betty asked. She unhooked her legs, and stood in front of him, eyes wide.

“What?” She asked again. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a deep kiss. He walked back to the bed, and stopped when his knees hit. Betty stood back and unzipped her dress, letting it fall in a pool at her feet. He looked at her from her feet up. She had on black heels and stockings, and most surprisingly, a garter belt set, and a black lace bra. It looked so sexy against her pale skin.

“Fuck, Betts.” Jughead moaned. 

“That’s exactly what I plan to do,” Betty said with a wink. He helped her undo his shirt buttons and pushed his shirt off of him. She immediately went to his pants, unbuttoning and pulling them down his legs. She then knelt in front of him on the bed and took him into her mouth. She rolled her soft tongue against the tip, using her hand to pump the base. She licked him, and hallowed out her cheeks and took him in fully. She bobbed her head, swirling her tongue around him. Jughead fucked hard into her face, trying to restrain himself as best he could. When he felt himself get close, he pulled Betty up.    
She pouted, “I want to cum inside you,” He said, undoing her belt. He pulled her stockings off, then her underwear. Betty unclasped her bra and let it fall to the side. Jughead kissed her lips thoroughly, and made his dissent down, paying attention to each nipple. He circled his tongue around her bellybutton and gently kissed her clit, causing Betty to squirm. He gently licked her folds and sucked on her clit until she was a writhing beneath him. 

“Jughead,” Betty whined. “Fuck me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He reached for his pants and grabbed the condom out of his wallet and rolled it on. 

He lined himself up with Betty’s core and slowly entered her. He slowly thrust in and out of her until Betty grabbed his shoulder. “I said fuck me, Juggie. I can take it.” Her eyes were dark, she was serious. He smiled mischievously, “Let me know if you want to stop.” He said. “I will,” she promised. Without second thought, he pulled out of her and flipped her over. Betty crawled unto her knees and stuck her ass out towards Jughead. 

He entered her from behind, holding onto her hips, and fucked her harder than he ever had. Betty was screaming out for him to not stop, He reached around and grabbed her nipple and harshly rubbed it between his fingers. He felt Betty begin to clench around him. He thrust harder, “Let go.” He demanded. Betty came, hard, pulling Jughead’s orgasm with it. He let her come down before gently pulling out of her and immediately laying down next to her and pulled her into his side.

He gently kissed her tear-stained face and stroked her arm. “Are you okay? Was that too rough?” He asked.

“No,it was perfect.” Betty said, smiling. 

“You might be sore, that was… intense.” Jughead explained, a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Betty put her hand on his chest, and leaned herself up to meet his eyes. “I asked you to be rough, Jug. It’s what I wanted. I’m okay, I promise.” 

He kissed her lips and sat up and got out of bed. Betty sat up and pulled the sheet up around her, confused at what Jughead was doing. He came back a minute later with a wash cloth. 

“Oh, Jug, you don’t have to,” Betty said, embarrassed. 

“I want to. Let me take care of you,” Jughead said with complete sincerity. 

Betty nodded and released the sheet, allowing Jughead to help wash the sweat off of her. He gently used the soft cloth between her legs, noticing a little bit of blood. It wasn’t surprising, she had been a virgin until a few weeks ago, and Jughead had never been that rough with her or been in that position. When Betty noticed the blood, her face reddened, and she tried to close her legs. Jughead gently held her knee, kissing her leg, gently cleaning the blood and cum. When he was finished, he helped her stand and walk to the bathroom. 

Betty shut the door, quickly used the bathroom, and walked back out, quite aware of her nakedness. Jughead was waiting at the door and picked her up and carried her to bed.    
“Jug,” Betty sighed as he picked her up. “I can walk.” 

“I just want to take care of you, Betty.” Jughead said. He gently laid her on the bed and climbed in next to her, where she immediately threw a leg over his and curled into his chest. Jughead kissed her hair.

“Can we watch a movie?” Betty asked, and Jughead grabbed the remote, selecting New Moon, to continue their Twilight binge. He felt Betty’s soft smile on his chest. Not long after, he heard the soft sounds of her breathing; she was asleep. Jughead watched her, gently stroking her arm. Before they had sex, he almost told her he loved her. He had never said it before, and it scared the crap out of him. But watching her, so small and peaceful in his arms, he knew what he felt in his heart was different than anything he had ever felt for someone before. He slowly drifted off too, dreaming of the girl in his arms.

  
  


Betty woke up with the urge to pee. She rolled away from Jughead, and stood up like she would on any normal day, and almost fell over. She was definitely sore from the night before, and she awkwardly walked to the bathroom. She saw her reflection and was appalled she fell asleep like that. Her tear stains were still evident on her cheeks, and remnants of her makeup still present. She turned on the shower and hopped in. The warm water felt good on her sore muscles. She was about to reach for her shampoo when she felt the shower door open. 

“Let me,” Jughead said. She handed him the shampoo and he gently washed her hair. After she rinsed it out, he gently applied conditioner and body wash. He paid close attention to her back muscles, and when he got to her core, she noticeably flinched away. 

“You’re hurt.” Jughead said with a frown, noticing the bruising on her hips. 

“Just sore, I will be fine.” Betty said, “Just… be gentle.” Jughead gently washed the rest of her body, and as Betty rinsed off, he washed his hair and body. As they switched turns under the stream, Jughead pulled Betty close and gently kissed her lips. They stepped out of the shower together, and Jughead helped Betty dry off. 

She pulled her blonde hair into a towel turban and grabbed the robe off the door. As she tied the rope, she grabbed Jughead and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Thank you for yesterday,” Betty smiled. 

Jughead smiled back kissing her nose. “Thank you. I love… loved having you.”

“Me too,” Betty said.

They packed up and headed back to Jughead’s apartment for the rest of the weekend. Betty had promised to spend the day with Veronica and Jughead was going to spend some time with Sweet Pea; it hadn’t been just the two of them for a while. Jughead took Betty’s bag back to his apartment and Betty took an uber to the spa where she was meeting Veronica.

“I will see you tonight,” Betty said, kissing him before getting into the car. 

“B!” Veronica squealed as Betty entered the spa. 

“V! I missed you!” Betty said, hugging her friend.    
“I missed you too! Now come on, lets head in.” The girls headed to a room to change. As Betty removed her black leggings, forgetting about her bruises, she heard a gasp behind her.

“OMG Betty, what happened?!” Veronica asked, shocked.

“Well…” Betty sighed, bracing herself for the explanation. 


	8. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to include one of my favorite Bughead scenes.   
> Smut.

“It’s not what you think…” Betty said, as Veronica’s eyes got bigger as she investigated Betty for more bruises. 

“You’re saying Mr. Hollywood didn’t give you these bruises?” Veronica said, her tone harsh.

“It was… consensual…” Betty explained, pulling on her robe.

“Wait. You’re telling me this happened in bed?!” Veronica screamed, tone completely changing. “Little Miss Perfect Betty Cooper has sex bruises?!” 

“Keep it down, V!” Betty shushed. “And yes. We got a little rough last night. And it was completely my idea.” 

“Was it good?” Veronica asked. 

“It was incredible. He was sexy as hell in control like that, but he was so kind and loving afterwards. It was almost better than the sex.” Betty explained. 

“Aww, B! Are you in love?” Veronica asked, a glint of teasing in her voice.

“I don’t know, maybe?” Betty answered, hiding her face. “V…”

“What?” Veronica asked, noticing her friends shift.

“I’ve never been in love before.” 

“Wait, really?” Veronica asked, sitting down across from her. 

“Ya. I mean I’ve dated, and I’ve dated seriously before, but love…. Love scares me. I dated Trevor for two years and I never said I love you to him. And I honestly think that’s part of the reason we broke up.” 

“Well, do you feel differently about Jughead than you do about Trevor?”

Betty sighed, contemplating her answer. “Ya, I think I do.” 

“Then I think you might have your answer.” 

The girls proceeded with their spa treatments and enjoyed a delicious meal with Veronica’s parents.

“B, don’t wait too long to tell him, okay?” Veronica said, hugging her friend as she got into the Uber. “Life doesn’t move at any specific timeline. When you know, you know. And guys like Jughead are hard to find, and you wouldn’t want to miss out on something great just because you think its too soon or you’re scared. You deserve to be loved, B, and I think Jughead could love you.”

Betty reflected on Veronica’s words on the whole ride. Had she been denying herself happiness out of fear? Would she lose Jughead by not saying I love you, or would she lose him for saying it too soon? He absolutely was different than any other guy she had been with. And she was starting to see what their future could look like together, and for once, that didn’t scare her. 

The uber pulled up to Jughead’s apartment and she buzzed up to their room. Sweet Pea was walking out and held the door for her.

“Heading out, Pea?” Betty asked.

“Ya, spending the night with Danielle. Have fun, Betts.” Sweet Pea replied with a smirk, causing Betty to wonder what the brothers had talked about all day. 

“Thanks, Pea. You too. Good night!” Betty said, heading in the building.

  
  


Betty knocked on Jughead’s apartment door. 

“Hey, I was just about to ring you up,” Jughead said, allowing Betty into the apartment.

“Sweet Pea let me in on his way out.” Betty said, kissing Jughead. “Did you have fun today?”

“Ya it was nice, it hasn’t been just us for a while. We played video games, it was chill. Did you have fun with Ronnie?” Jughead asked, and Betty smiled at the nickname he had started using with her best friend. Veronica hated it, but allowed Jughead, and only Jughead (she had made this perfectly clear) to call her that. 

“It was nice, I have never been pampered like that before.” Betty answered, making her way to the kitchen. 

“Guess I know how to spoil my girl from now on,” Jughead said, pulling Betty in for a kiss. 

Betty smirked up at him; getting lost in his ocean eyes. “So, what’s the plan for tonight?”

“I was thinking we could do one of your traditions and watch Miracle on 34th Street.”

“Wait, really?” Betty said, quite nearly jumping for joy. 

“Anything for you Betts. I…” Jughead stalled, looking into Betty’s eyes. The words that had been at the tip of his tongue for weeks were desperately trying to escape, and Jughead realized there was no greater time than the present. “I love you, Betty Cooper.”

Betty smiled bigger than she ever could. “Jughead Jones, I love you.” 

Jughead almost had tears in his eyes as he pulled Betty in for a kiss. They shared a few innocent kisses before Jughead picked her up, causing Betty to giggle. He carried her over to the counter, kissing her along the way, and dropped her down, causing everything on the counter to rattle. Betty quickly leaned back and Jughead helped her remove her shirt and Betty immediately helped him remove his, smirking at her. Jughead pushed her up against the cabinets, kissing her lips, then neck, his hands pushing her chin higher for more access. Betty’s smile had never been wider, she felt pure bliss with Jughead. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in. Jughead kissed down her chest, hands going to remove her bra. 

“Wait, are you okay? Maybe we should stop..” Jughead paused, remembering how sore she was this morning. 

“Jug,” Betty said, placing her delicate hands on either side of his face, turning him to look into her eyes. “I love you.” Jughead smiled, and kissed her. “Make love to me, Jughead Jones.”

Jughead smiled, kissing her, tongue exploring her mouth. He picked her up gently and carried her to his bedroom, laying her down gently. 

“Are you sure?” Jughead asked, pulling the zipper of her skirt down.

“Yes,” Betty moaned. She had never been so turned on before, she could feel herself dripping into her underwear. 

Jughead pulled her skirt down her legs, and pulled her tights off next. He kissed her ankle, and slowly kissed his way up her left leg, draping it over his shoulder. Jughead kissed the sensitive skin on her thighs leading into her core. Betty swallowed, excited for what was about to happen.

“You’re dripping,” Jughead said, slowly tracing a finger through her core. 

“Just for you,” Betty whined.

Jughead leaned down, slowly tracing his tongue through her folds. Betty’s hips lurched forward, and Jughead gently placed a hand on her hip, holding her down. He switched between exploring her core with his tongue and sucking gently on her clit. Betty was squirming beneath him. He could feel her getting close.

“Touch your nipples, Betty.” Jughead demanded. Betty immediately compiled, and it was just enough to set her over the edge. Shortly Betty climaxed; screaming Jughead’s name. As Betty came down, Jughead gently kissed his way up her body. He landed on her lips, gently kissing her. Betty was surprisingly turned on; tasting herself on his lips. 

“That was incredible,” Betty sighed. She threw her legs over his waist, and began to unbutton his pants. Jughead helped her remove his jeans and boxers and leaned over to grab a condom. Betty leaned back, allowing him to roll it on. She then lined him up with her; and slowly sank down on him. 

They moaned in unison. “Fuck, Betts, I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Betty cried, riding him gently. After a few minutes, Jughead flipped her over. Betty pulled her legs tightly around him, pulling him in closer. In these moments, Jughead understood the difference between sex and making love. He and Betty were one: in their movements, in heart. He felt tears prick the surface of his eyes. He locked eyes with Betty and for the first time, saw his whole world; his future, his everything. He kissed Betty and together the two climaxed. They rode out their orgasms together. Jughead gently pulled out and immediately pulled her into his arms.    
“I love you,” Jughead said as he kissed her head.

“I love you,” Betty replied, smiling into his chest. 

“Let’s get cleaned up and watch your movie?” Jughead asked. 

Betty smiled, kissing him gently. “You’re perfect.” 

Jughead disposed of the condom and Betty found one of his shirts and pulled it on over the clean underwear she remembered to pack.

“I’ll never get tired of you in my clothes,” Jughead responded from the doorway. He had pulled on a pair of boxers and nothing else and was looking like sin. He also had managed to grab a tin of pumpkin pie, whipped cream, and two forks.

“Mmm, where was this earlier?” Betty teased. Grabbing the whipped cream from him.

“Don’t tempt me, woman.” Jughead teased, crawling back into bed. He switched on the movie and they dug into the pie. Betty leaned against his chest and smiled at him. Jughead caught her gaze and smiled down and kissed her. 

“I love you,” Betty said, as he pulled away from her kiss. 

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that.” Jughead said, kissing her gently. “I love you, too.” 

Not long after the pie, Betty fell asleep into their second Christmas movie; leaving Jughead hoping that this would be how he spend every Thanksgiving from here on out.


	9. Chapter 9: You've Got Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY for the long delay. COVID, US elections, and life were just too much.  
> I am back with a long chapter! And the next chapter will be up soon, I have it mostly laid out.

Chapter 9: You’ve Got Me

The time between Thanksgiving and Winter break flew by. Finals were only two weeks after break, and Betty was determined to maintain her perfect GPA she had throughout her education thus far. She threw herself into studying, spending many uninterrupted hours in the library. Jughead did sneak in a Christmas in New York day for Betty; they went to the tree-lighting and skated at Rockefeller Center, explored the Macy’s Christmas displays, and walked around the Christmas markets. Betty felt like a character in a Hallmark movie, fulfilling a lifelong childhood fantasy of Christmas in New York. That date was also the first time Betty found herself in the spotlight with the paparazzi. 

_ “Elizabeth Anne Cooper!” Kevin screeched on the phone.  _

_ “Oh my gosh, Kevin, inside voice.” Betty insisted, pulling the phone away from her ear.  _

_ “You are on E!” He continued to shout, forcing the phone further from Betty’s ear. Kevin immediately sent her the link he saw of Betty and Jughead at the market. It was a series of innocent enough pictures; the first they both were bundled in their winter gear wearing sunglasses on the unseasonably sunny New York day, and Jughead had his arm slung around her shoulders, the second picture Jughead is kissing her temple, and the last one Betty is hugging Jughead and he is kissing her forehead while waiting in line for skates. The caption read: “Disney’s golden boy spotted with a new girl.” Betty just stared at her phone, embracing the magnitude of what dating Jughead Jones truly meant.  _

_ She ended the call with Kevin and immediately sent the link to Jughead with the text, “I think you’re more famous than you think you are.” To which he promptly replied “Fuck.” _

Following the paparazzi spotting, Betty decided to make her Instagram private to protect her relationship with Jughead. He gave his fans some Easter eggs of information about Betty; adding her to his story every once in a while and posting some of his photography where Betty served as the model, but never tagged her in anything. It seemed to put people at bay for the time being. Jughead still wanted to remain private in his relationship. He did not feel he owed his fans any information about Betty, and he wanted to protect her. He wanted Betty to see him as any other guy she could be dating and didn’t want the pressure of living up to fans expectations to get to her. 

In a full attempt to achieve normal boyfriend status, Jughead had agreed to come to Riverdale for New Years and officially meet her family. Betty flew home after finals and Jughead and Sweet Pea flew to LA to spend the holiday with their dad. But on December 30, Jughead found himself boarding a plane to Riverdale.

Betty was anxiously waiting for Jughead at the terminal. It had only been two weeks since they last saw each other, and she missed him like crazy. They had been texting the entire time, which was driving her mother crazy, and had FaceTimed nearly every day. But any minute now Jughead would be back in her arms. She was a little nervous about him meeting her family. Her mom was tough. She loved her girls with her whole heart and wanted the best for them, but it caused her to have some pretty high standards that both Betty and Polly struggled to maintain. Her mom loved Trevor, but agreed being single in college was a good choice. When Betty said that not only she had met someone her first week of school, but that he was also a famous actor, her mom had reasonable concerns. So a successful first meeting was very important to Betty. 

Betty was literally bouncing on her feet, reaching up on her toes every few minutes hoping to spot Jughead in the crowd of travelers. She soon spotted Jughead in the crowd, and Betty took off running, not worried that she was making a fool of herself in the airport. As soon as Jughead saw her, he dropped his bag and readied himself to catch Betty in her arms. Betty literally jumped into his arms, and Jughead quickly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. 

“I missed you so much,” Jughead said, pulling Betty in closer.

“I missed you too,” Betty said with a kiss. He set her down, “Welcome to Riverdale!” she said. Jughead picked up the duffle he had dropped in order to catch Betty, and they headed out to her car. 

The first stop Betty made was to her favorite local diner, Pops. 

“I promise you this will be the best burger you’ve ever had,” Betty gushed as they walked into the retro-style diner.

As soon as they entered, Jughead was overwhelmed with the smell of greasy diner food. They slid into one of the old, red booths and Betty handed him a menu. 

“Everything is delicious, but I would highly recommend the burger. And you need a shake! They’re iconic.” Betty explained, and Jughead couldn’t help but smile at her innocent joy showing off her favorite place. 

As Betty was explaining the menu, an older, black man approached their table. His apron showed signs of years of diner food stains, but his smile showed that he clearly loved what he did. 

“Pop!” Betty said with glee, “This is my boyfriend, Jughead. Jug, this is Pop. He owns the diner.” 

“Well, its nice to meet the man who makes our Betty so happy. Welcome in. Shakes on the house.” 

Jughead shaked the man’s hand and thanked him for the hospitality. He may be famous, but Betty was clearly beloved in this little town. 

They ordered their shakes, Betty ordered a vanilla with sprinkles and Jughead a double chocolate, and burgers. The food arrived quickly, and Betty was not exaggerating, the food was incredible. Jughead let out an audible moan after his first bite.

“Incredible, isn’t it?” Betty asked.

“This is the best burger I have ever had.” Jughead said as he basically inhaled the rest of his food. Betty giggled and they shared stories of their Christmases and what they had missed over the last two weeks.

After their meal, they loaded back into Betty’s car and drove to her parents. They passed the local elementary school and her high school. Betty shared stories of walking to school with Archie, watching football games in the stadiums, bike rides with her dad and Polly. Soon they pulled up to a very cookie-cutter house. It was a large, but simple, white house with an iconic red front door. There was an aging playset in the backyard. It almost made Jughead sad; Betty had a conventional, and clearly positive childhood. Very different than his life on TV and movie sets. 

They opened the front door and Jughead was instantly embraced into the warm and welcoming environment of the home. There were tons of pictures of Betty and Polly at varying ages, a beautiful Christmas tree in the window, stockings on the mantle. He could smell the Christmas cookies baking in the oven. 

The pair was instantly greeted by her mom, dad, and Polly. Betty and Polly were essentially carbon copies of their beautiful mother. He had seen pictures, but seeing the family in person, the resemblance was uncanny. 

“Mom, dad, this is Jughead.” Betty introduced as Jughead shook both her parents’ hands.

“It’s so nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cooper.” 

“Please, call me Hal.” Betty’s dad corrected. “We are excited to have you.” 

“Yes, it is a pleasure to have you.” Betty’s mom agreed, though hesitance was clear in her voice. “And you can call me Alice.” 

“And Juggie, this is Polly.” Jughead shook Betty’s slightly older twin’s hand. Her smile took over her entire face, with a knowing tone only a sister could have. He knew that Betty and Polly were super close, so he’s sure she knows more about him than he’s probably even aware of. 

“It’s so nice to meet you all. Thank you for having me.” Jughead said. He didn’t have much experience being a conventional boyfriend, and he was clearly very nervous meeting the family. 

“I am going to bring Juggie to my room and show him the house.” Betty said, and Jughead was grateful for the escape. 

They walked up the stairs to a very pink bedroom. There was a fluffy, pink queen sized bed with a princess style headboard, complete with a matching dresser and vanity. Her walls were covered with pictures of her and her friends throughout the year. She had a window seat with stuffed animals on it. Her room was essentially a time capsule into her life before New York.

“I know, it’s so pink.” Betty said, reading his mind. 

“Was teen Betty very pink?” Jughead asked, pulling her in by the waist. 

“Teen Betty was… perfect. Or at least that's what everyone else thought.” Betty explained, eyes almost saddening. 

“And what is New York Betty,?” Jughead asked. 

“She’s figuring it out.” Betty smiled and Jughead kissed her. It was their first moment of privacy since New York, and what was intended to be an innocent kiss turned hot quickly. Soon enough Betty found herself walking backwards, lips locked, until her knees hit her bed. Betty leaned back against her pillows, and pulled Jughead down on top of her with a devilish grin. 

“Am I the first to defile sweet Betty Cooper’s bedroom?” Jughead teased, kissing down her neck. 

“You have no idea how hard it was to convince my parents to let you stay. Thank God Polly paved the way with Jason, or I don’t think we could have ever convinced my mom.” Betty gasped. 

As if on cue, they heard the distinct sound of man’s footsteps walking up, and Jughead and Betty immediately sprang apart. 

“So, the tour…” Jughead breathed, trying to get his breathing, and hormones, under control. Betty giggled, and led him through the house. 

Betty finished the tour of the house and they met her family in the kitchen. They came in on a conversation on their upcoming cabin trip. Betty’s family owned a lake house a few hours outside of Riverdale. Along with Archie and Kevin’s families, they always spent a week or so after Christmas. All the parents were heading up on New Years Eve, but the kids had been given permission to arrive a day late so they could go to New Years Eve parties with their friends. Jughead was told they were going to a party at Archie’s with his college friends and a few people from high school. Polly would be going to a party with her boyfriend, Jason, and then the 6 of them would be heading up on the first. 

“Jughead, do you have snow clothes? We got quite a dumping up North already.” Hal teased. 

“Oh yes, your daughter made sure I am completely prepared.” Jughead teased, pulling Betty into his side. Betty giggled, remembering their trip to REI before they left New York. 

_ “Jug, I promise you Minnesota cold is nothing like New York cold. We get snow like you’ve never seen, and all the cabin activities involve snow. You need a ski jacket and snow pants.”  _

“Well, Betty is nothing if not prepared.” Alice said, sipping her tea. 

Polly shot Betty a knowing look, and Jughead pulled Betty in a little tighter, to let her know nothing her mom would do or say to scare him off. 

Alice interrogated Jughead about everything under the sun. She asked him how he planned to build a life and provide for a family on as an archeologist, if the magazines were true about his romantic past, if he planned to ever act again, and deeply personal families about his childhood. Jughead handled it with ease, and Alice seemed impressed. Which amazed Polly and Betty, because no one seemed to survive an Alice-Cooper interrogation. 

They chatted for a few more minutes before Alice and Hal went off to bed. Jughead watched two episodes of Friends with the sisters before Betty dramatically yawned and decided to call it a night. 

Betty pulled Jughead up the stairs and he faintly heard Polly giggle and tease to “use protection.”

As soon as the door closed, Betty signaled him to be quiet and turned on the small TV in her room. As soon as the TV was on and a show was playing, Betty led Jughead to his bed and climbed on top of him. 

“I missed you so much, Juggie,” Betty said, kissing him deeply. 

“I missed you too, Betts.” Jughead said as he pulled her sweater over her head.

Clothes were quickly and quietly removed. Jughead reached in his bag and pulled on a condom. Betty slowly slid down on him and Jughead filled her completely. Betty moaned, forgetting the need to be quiet.

“Shh, Betts. You need to be quiet if you want to keep doing this,” Jughead teased, tweaking her nipple.

Betty smiled and kissed him as they built up a rhythm. Jughead decided in that moment this is his new favorite position; Betty on top of him, bouncing breasts, head rolled back in ecstasy.

“I love you Betty.” Jughead said, gazing up at her.

“I love you so much Juggie.” Betty quietly cried.

It wasn’t long before Jughead felt her orgasm approaching. 

“Let go beautiful.” Jughead encouraged. 

Betty came as quietly as possible, collapsing on Jughead, pulling his own orgasm out with it.

Once they caught their breath, they both got dressed enough for a surprise entrance of a parent or sibling, and curled into bed. 

“We have to go back a few episodes on New Girl,” Betty teased. 

Jughead laughed and grabbed the remote to go back to the last episode they watched in New York and fell asleep to the antics of the gang in 4D. 

****  
  


Betty woke up early and snuck out of bed for a run. It was her ritual. She loved the feeling of the pavement beneath her feet, and she loved running on the trails in Riverdale. She ran her typical 5 miles and was back just as her parents were leaving for the cabin. Jughead was still in bed when she got home, so she intentionally made some noise on her way to the shower, hoping if she woke him up he would come join her. Just as she entered the hot water she heard her bathroom door open. “My parents left for the cabin when I got back from my run, join me?” Betty asked.

Soon she felt Jughead’s warm hands slide around her waist. He pushed her wet hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck. They took turns showering, which took significantly longer than normal with all the kissing and touching they were doing. Just as they were about done, Betty was hauled up against Jughead and the wall. 

“Didn’t get enough last night?” Betty teased.

“I’ll never get enough of you.” Jughead answered, kissing her deeply. Betty helped Jughead line himself up with her and Jughead pounded into her against the cool tiles of the shower. Betty was very grateful only Polly was home, because she could not hold back her moans. Jughead was so deep and hard in this position. Betty felt herself orgasming as Jughead quickly pulled out and finished on her stomach. Betty slid down his body and Jughead helped steady her on her feet. She rewashed her body, teasing Jughead the whole time. Once they were *officially* clean, they got dressed for the day. 

Their plan was to spend some time just the two of them before a week with her family and chosen family. Polly had left early to spend the day with Jason, so they had the house to themselves. They made breakfast together and made a blanket fort to watch the Twilight Zone marathon, one of Betty’s favorite New Years Eve traditions. They also exchanged gifts since they weren’t together for Christmas. Betty has photographed some of her favorite pictures of the two them and got him a new lens he had been eyeing for months for his camera. “So you can continue to capture all the beauty you see,” she inscribed. Jughead got Betty tickets to Hamilton, which she had been dying to see, and a silver Tiffany heart bracelet. “Every New York beauty needs Tiffany.” Jughead explained as Betty teared up. 

Soon enough it was time to head to Archie’s party. Betty had left Jughead in her room and got ready in the bathroom, stating that if they got ready together they would never make it to the party and Archie’s bedroom window faces hers so they would never hear the end of it. Jughead had gotten ready rather quickly, considering a white button down and black slacks was not a hard combo to put on. He had been scrolling through his phone, smiling as he heard Betty quietly singing to One Direction as she finished her make up in the bathroom. When he heard the music stop, he sat up from Betty’s bed and looked towards the bathroom door. Betty walked out and she was a vision. She had on a black and silver bodysuit of sorts that seemed perfectly shaped to her breasts. She was wearing a mini black swing skirt and what he could only pray were stockings underneath. Her hair was gently curled and down, with a section pinned to the side with a silver barrette. 

“You’re right. If I saw you getting into that earlier we would not be going to the party now.” Jughead said, “You look beautiful, Betts.”

“Don’t worry Juggie, you get to take it off of me later.” And with that tease, she was down the stairs headed for her neighbors. 

The party was in full force by the time Betty and Jughead arrived. There were a few friends from high school, as well as some of Archie’s college friends. They were particularly intrigued by the mysterious Betty Cooper and her famous boyfriend.

_ “Kevin!” Valerie, one of Archie’s new college friends, shouted. “Come tell us more about your friend Betty.” _

_ Kevin, who lived for the gossip, couldn’t resist. “What do you want to know? She lives next door, her, Archie and I have been friends since birth. She goes to NYU.” _

_ “Is it true she’s dating Jughead Jones?” Melody, another college friend, asked.  _

_ “Ya, she is. We met him when we went to go visit Betty in New York.” _

_ “And she dated Trev too?” Valerie asked. Trevor Brown, Betty’s only serious ex, also ended up at the local University. _

_ “Ya, we broke up like Junior year though,” Trev interjected, joining the conversation. “We are cool now, I am looking forward to seeing her again.” Kevin sighed; Trev is nothing if not an optimist.  _

_ “Is it true she’s like, insanely pretty?” Melody asked.  _

_ Kevin and Trev looked at each other and immediately replied, “Yes.” “And she’s also the nicest person ever,” Trevor continued.  _

_ “Ya she’s definitely the kind of pretty you want to hate her, but she’s so nice that you can’t,” Ethel, another high school peer, joined in.  _

_ Just then, Betty and Jughead appeared in the doorway.  _

_ “Well, this is about to get interesting.” Val said.  _

“Betty, Jug! You made it,” An already pretty drunk Archie said, pulling the two in for a hug. 

“And you already seem to be enjoying yourself, Arch,” Jughead said, patting the man on the back.

“Drinks are in the kitchen, then come downstairs to meet everyone!” Archie said, ignoring, or more realistically, not noticing Jughead’s subtle remark on his drunken state. 

Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand and led him through the house to the kitchen. They each poured themselves a drink and Betty led them to the basement. As soon as Betty appeared downstairs, she was attacked by Kevin.

“Kev, I literally saw you two days ago.” Betty said, hugging her best friend. 

“I know, but the party was downright tragic without you.” Kevin said, briefly hugging Jughead in the process. “Come meet everyone!”

The couple followed Kevin to the group of friends. “Betts, you obviously know Ethel, Moose, Midge, and Trev, but this is Valerie, Melody, and Chuck. Guys, this is Betty and Jughead” 

Betty politely shook everyone’s hands, giving her old high school classmates hugs. They settled into the circle and Jughead pulled her onto his lap and gently kissed the side of her head. After the obligatory “what’s your major” “how are you liking college” questions, the group settled into casual conversation. Though it was apparent that everyone was a little star struck with Jughead, she was very grateful everyone was treating him normally. It did not take long for Betty and Jughead to begin to feel comfortable at the party. Jughead was eventually pulled away to be Kevin’s beer pong partner, and Betty sat back with the girls, smiling at her best friend and boyfriend getting close. 

“So Betty, how did you and Jughead meet?” Valerie asked. 

“We met at a party. My roommate was into his roommate, and now they are dating.” Betty explained. 

“What’s it like dating someone famous?” Melody inquired. 

“I mean, for the most part its pretty normal. I don’t really notice it except for one time I was in the tabloids. Jughead does a lot to keep out of the spotlight.” Betty responded, feeling a little uncomfortable with the questions. She decided to shift the conversation to their lives, and the girls were respectful of it. All of Archie’s new friends seemed so nice. 

After winning 3 games of beer pong, Jughead headed upstairs to refill his and Betty’s drink. 

As he was mixing Betty’s Trevor came upstairs. 

“Hey man, its Trevor, right?” Jughead asked, shaking his hand. 

“Ya, nice to meet you, man.” Trevor replied. 

After a few minutes of idle chit chat, Jughead finally asked, “So you and Betty dated right?”

Trevor laughed, “Ya for about two years in High School. She’s pretty great, as you know.” 

“Were all the guys obsessed with her in high school?” Jughead joked. 

“I mean, you’ve seen her. She’s beautiful. And funny and the nicest person you’ll ever meet. I don’t think anyone who has met Betty Cooper hasn’t fallen in love with her a little bit.”

Jughead nodded. He was attracted to Betty the moment he saw her across the party. She had a way about her that called him to her. 

“Were you ever jealous?” Jughead asked.

“I mean, it was tough, but Betty is loyal.” Trevor replied. “Listen, it's obvious you have something special with her, something we never had. Everyone looks at Betty like she’s the sun, but she looks at you like you are hers. You have nothing to worry about.” Jughead smiled.

“Hey, thanks man. I’m sorry to bombard you like that, probably not an ideal night to be talking about your ex.” 

“She was my friend first, she’s my friend now. I always wanted what's best for her and what makes her happy.”

“You’re a good guy, Trev.”

“So are you, Jughead.” 

The guys headed back and soon it was time for the countdown.

Jughead found Betty and snaked his arms around her tiny waist, spinning her to him. 

They counted down, “Happy New Year Juggie.” 

“Happy New Year Betts.” Jughead kissed her thoroughly, enough to get a wolf-whistle from Kevin and a throat clear from Archie. Betty blushed, burying her face into Jughead’s chest. Jughead eased the embarrassment by suggesting champagne. 

Soon enough, Betty and Jughead were wandering back to Betty’s house. Betty kept her promise that Jughead got to get her out of her New Years outfit and she spent the early hours of the New Year screaming his name. 


End file.
